Chibi Fairy
by lovara
Summary: [Chapter 6] Yey ! hari ini para baby dan orang tuanya akan berpiknik bersama \ /. Tempat dan transportasi sudah disediakan oleh pihak penitipan,para orang tua hanya cukup menyiapkan bekal untuk mereka disana. Karena bukan musim libur sekolah,mereka hanya berada satu hari ditempat piknik. Seseru apa piknik mereka kali ini?
1. Chapter 1

CHIBI FAIRY

Author: Lovara

Cast: Exo,SNSD,Super junior

Genre: campur aduk

Summary: FF ini terinspirasi dari manga chibi fairy,tapi tenang aja semua ceritanya ngga persis sama seperti manga nya. Menceritakan tentang tempat penitipan bayi yang dikhususkan untuk bayi-bayi peri. Bayi-bayi peri itu tentu saja memiliki kekuatan yang tidak bayi manusia biasa miliki.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi yang cerah ditempat penitipan bayi Exotic. Tempat penitipan itu terlihat normal sama seperti tempat penitipan bayi biasa. Tapi jika kita menengok para bayi yang dititipkan,jika pasti akan berpikir ulang mengenai kenormalan tempat penitipan itu.

Tempat penitipan anak itu memang sengaja dibuat untuk para bayi peri yang berada didunia manusia. Bagaimana mungkin bayi peri ada didunia manusia?hal itu sengaja dilakukan agar para bayi belajar mengenai kehidupan manusia secara alami. Didunia manusia ini para bayi diasuh oleh para 'orang tua'.

Para 'orang tua' yang terpilih ini,bukan orang tua dalam arti sebenarnya,artinya mereka belum menikah dan kebanyakan masih dalam usia sekolah. Meskipun begitu tetap ada posisi appa dan umma. Para orang tua akan menitipkan bayi mereka ditempat penitipan selama mereka pergi sekolah. Meskipun bukan orang tua sesungguhnya,tapi mereka harus merawat para bayi dengan cinta yang mereka miliki.

**Pengenalan tokoh**

Leeteuk dan Kangin

Bayi yang diasuh: Wu Yi fan atau Kris dan Suho. Kris bayi dengan eleman naga api. Ia juga bisa melawan gravitasi yang ada ,sedangkan Suho dengan elemen air.

Hangeng dan Heechul

Bayi yang diasuh: Oh sehun dan Kim jong In atau Kai. Sehun bayi pengendali angin dan Kai bayi dengan kemampuan teleportasi (berpindah tempat)

Yesung dan Ryeowook

Bayi yang diasuh: Byun Baekhyun dan Do kyungsoo. Baekhyun bayi dengan kekuatan Light nya dan Kyungsoo dengan kekuatan earthnya.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk

Bayi yang diasuh: Zhang Yixing atau Lay dan Xi Luhan. Lay satu-satunya bayi dengan kekuatan penyembuh (Healing) dan Luhan bayi dengan kemampuan mengendalikan benda sesuai pikirannya.

Siwon dan Kibum

Bayi yang diasuh: Park chanyeol,bayi dengan kekuatan mirip seperti Kris,tapi jika kris naga api,maka chanyeol burung phoenik. Dua-duanya pengendali api.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin

Bayi yang diasuh: Xiumin,bayi gembul dengan kekuatan frost,ia bisa membekukan apapun sesuai keinginannya.

Zhoumi dan Henry

Bayi yang diasuh: Chen dan Huang zi tao. Chen mempunya kekuatan yang dpat menggendalikan petir,dan tao ia mengendalikan waktu dengan kekuatannya.

Para pengasuh bayi:

Taeyeon

Jessica

Sunny

Tiffany

Hyeoyeon

Yuri

Sooyoung

Yoona

Seohyun

Pemilik Exotic:

Shindong dan Nari.

Para pengasuh dan pemilik tempat penitipan,merupakan warga asli dunia peri. Mereka semua ditugaskan untuk mengawasi para bayi peri yang ada didunia manusia.

TBC/END

Kalau ada yang mau bertanya lebih lanjut tentang FF ini silahkan ^^


	2. Chapter 2

CHIBI FAIRY

Author: Lovara

Cast: Exo,SNSD,Super junior

Genre: campur aduk

Summary: Hari ini para bayi akan dititipkan di tempat penitipan anak,selama para orang tua mereka pergi sekolah. Bisakah para bayi itu berinteraksi dengan para bayi lainnya? Bagaimana repotnya mengurus 12 bayi dengan kekuatan yang tidak bisa itu?

**...**

**OFFICIAL COUPLE,NO CRACK PAIR,NO STRAIGHT**

**...**

**CHAPTER 1**

**HARI PERTAMA DITEMPAT PENITIPAN**

Para pengasuh nampak mondar mandir menghias sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar. Mereka memasang berbagai jenis hiasan di dinding dan pojok-pojok ruangan. Hari ini tempat penitipan Exotic akan kedatangan para bayi yang nanti nya akan menjadi penghuni tempat penitipan itu.

"Unnie,balon ini sebaiknya diletakkan dimana?" tanya Seohyun dengan beberapa balon biru ditangannya.

Sooyoung yang masih sibuk menempelkan hiasan dinding ditembok,menoleh sekilas kearah Seohyun sebelum akhirnya menunjuk sudut ruangan yang masih kosong. "Letakkan saja dipojok sana"

"Lihat apa yang kami temukan" seru Yoona dan Yuri bersamaan.

Para pengasuh yang masih sibuk itu menoleh kearah Yoona dan Yuri yang berteriak heboh.

"Kami menemukan ini digudang penyimpanan" ujar Yoona menunjukkan beberapa buah mainan dalam kardus yang besar.

Beberapa pengasuh membongkar isi kardus itu dan sisanya melanjutkan acara menghias ruangan. Setelah semunya beres,para pengasuh hanya tinggal menunggu para bayi dan orang tua mereka datang. Para orang tua sebelumnya sudah diberi pemberitahuan agar berkumpul ditempat penitipan sebelum mereka berangkat sekolah.

"Aku gugup,bagaimana kalau para bayi itu tidak menyukai kita?" ujar Sunny sambil meremas tangannya.

"Hey kita sudah terlatih untuk merawat bayi" ujar Sooyoung percaya diri.

"Ah itu mereka" seru Tiffany melihat para bayi dan orang tuanya.

"Annyeong.." sapa para pengasuh sopan.

Ruangan besar yang kosong itu kini dipenuhi oleh para orang tua dan bayi asuh mereka. Mereka semua duduk melingkar diatas karpet putih. Sedangkan para pengasuh berdiri dibelakang para orang tua.

Seorang namja yang merupakan pemilik dari tempat pengasuhan itu datang dengan istrinya dan berdiri ditengah-tengah lingkaran para orang tua dan bayinya.

"Selamat datang di Exotic" ujar Shindong sang pemilik

Para bayi hanya terdiam sambil memperhatikan Shindong dan Istrinya yang berdiri ditengah-tengah.

"Karena para orang tua sudah saling mengenal,sekarang giliran para bayi yang memperkenalkan diri" ujar Nari,istri Shindong.

"Kau mau memperkenalkan diri mu terlebih dahulu Kris?" tawar Shindong

Kris kemudian berdiri dari pangkuan Kangin dan berjalan menuju tengah-tengah lingkaran. Bayi dengan tatapan tegas itu mulai memperhatikan teman-teman barunya.

"Annyeong,Kris imnida" ucap Kris tak lupa membungkukkan badannya.

Para pengasuh menatap kagum Kris yang sudah lancar memperkenalkan diri didepan umum.

"Mommy,channie juga mau seperti Kris" ujar Chanyeol pada Kibum

Siwon menurunkan Chanyeol dari atas pangkuannya,kemudian Chanyeol dengan percaya diri memperkenalkan diri.

"Annyeong,Chanyeol imnida" ucap Chanyeol dengan senyum lebar.

Satu persatu para bayi mulai berani maju memperkenalkan diri.

"Annyeong,Baekhyun imnida" ujar baekhyun sedikit malu-malu.

"Hay baekkie" sapa Chanyeol ramah.

"Annyeong,Suho imnida" ucap Suho lancar meskipun ia sedikit gugup.

"Annyeong,Luhan imnida" ucap Luhan dengan lembut membuat para pengasuh dan para orang tua kagum.

"Annyeong,Xiumin im-imnida" ucap Xiumin gugup kemudian segera berlari ke pelukan Sungmin.

"Annyeong,Lay imnida" ucap Lay sambil tersenyum,membuat dimple di pipinya semakin membuat Lay nampak manis.

"Annyeong,Sehun...Kai imnida" ucap Sehun dan Kai bersamaan.

"Ah~ yang memakai baju putih Sehun dan yang biru Kai" Hangeng memberi penjelasan.

"Annyeong,Chen imnida" ucap Chen lancar.

" imnida" ucap Kyungsoo dengan mata bulat manisnya.

Kini hanya tinggal seorang bayi dengan boneka panda dipelukannya. Ia terus saja memeluk Henry dengan erat.

"Kau tidak mau memperkenalkan diri mu,baby?" tanya Zhoumi lembut.

"Lihat,semua orang menunggu mu" ujar Henry mencoba memberi semangat pada anaknya.

"Mom,gege itu menatap tajam kearah Tao" ucap Tao sambil menunjuk Kris yang duduk bersebrangan dengannya.

"Haaa?Kris jangan menatap nya seperti itu sayang" nasehat Leeteuk yang masih memangku Suho.

Kangin segera menutup mata Kris yang memang selalu saja menatap orang lain dengan pandangan tajam.

"Nah sekarang perkenalkan dirimu" ujar Kangin

Tao bangkit dari pangkuan Henry dan mulai maju ke depan. "A-annyeong,Tao imnida" ucap Tao pelan.

"Untuk para bayi selamat datang di Exotic" ucap Nari dengan senyum manisnya.

"Para bayi bisa dititipkan disini selama para orang tua pergi sekolah,dan menjemputnya kembali setelah mereka selesai sekolah" Shindong memberikan penjelasan singkat.

"Untuk para pengasuh,setiap hari akan ada 3-4 pengasuh yang akan merawat para bayi" tambah Nari.

Para bayi itu tengah bermain diruangan tempat mereka berkumpul tadi,sedangkan para orang tua sudah berangkat sekolah sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Bayi-bayi itu terlihat sangat cepat akrab dengan yang lain. Sehun dan Kai tengah menyusun balok berwarna-warni bersama dengan Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

"Mereka lucu sekali" pekik Sooyoung yang bertugas mengawasi para bayi.

"Aku ingin melihat seperti apa kekuatan mereka saat masih bayi seperti ini" ujar Yoona memainkan boneka beruang ditangannya.

"Noona~" panggil Tao yang masih memeluk boneka pandanya.

"Ada apa Tao?apa kau mau ke toilet?" tanya Yoona mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Tao.

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa boleh tuan panda bermain dengan tuan beruang?" tanya Tao menunjuk boneka beruang yang dipegang Yoona.

"Ah~ tentu saja boleh,apa noona juga boleh bermain bersama kalian?"

Tao menggandeng tangan Yoona dan mengajaknya duduk ditempat ia tadi bermain dengan boneka pandanya.

"Tuan panda dan tuan beruang sedang tidur,noona jangan berisik ne" ucap Tao yang rupanya bermain rumah-rumahan dengan bonekanya.

"Nde" jawab Yoona pelan

"Channie kenapa selalu mengikuti baekkie terus sih" gerutu Baekhyun karena Chanyeol selalu mengikutinya.

"Channie mau main sama baekkie" sahut Chanyeol pelan

"Arraseo,kajja kita main bersama Luhan dan Lay" Baekhyun menggandeng tangan Chanyeol dan mengajaknya bermian bersama Luhan dan Lay.

Rupanya Luhan sedang menunjukkan kemampuannya mengendalikan sesuatu dengan pikirannya. Dihadapannya terdapat sebuah rubrik yang masih tersusun sesuai warnanya.

"Palli,Hannie buat rubrik ini terbang" desak Lay tidak sabar

Luhan memusatkan konsentrasinya pada rubrik didepannya.

"Lay,Luhan kalian sedang apa?kami ikut main,ne" seru Baekhyun membuyarkan konsentrasi Luhan.

Luhan menatap Baekhyun kesal,karena rubrik nya sudah hampir bergerak dan suara Baekhyun membuyarkan konsentrasi Luhan.

"Baekkie,jangan ganggu Luhan" tegur Lay

Baekhyun yang tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Lay hanya memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

Kini ke 4 bocah itu duduk mengelilingi rubrik yang tergeletak dilantai. Luhan kembali berkonsentrasi agar rubriknya dapat bergerak. Lay,Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memperhatikan Luhan yang terlihat sangat serius.

Akhirnya perjuangan Luhan tidak sia-sia,bisa dilihat kini rubrik itu tengah melayang di udara.

"Whoaaa ini keren sekali" puji Baekhyun

"Apa Channie bisa melakukan ini juga?" ujar Chanyeol menatap rubrik yang tengah melayang didepannya.

"Wah lihat Luhan bisa menerbangkan rubrik"

Kini para bayi sibuk mengelilingi Luhan dan rubriknya yang masih melayang.

"Gege,apa kau juga bisa membuat tuan panda terbang?" tanya Tao polos.

Luhan menatap boneka panda Tao yang besarnya hampir sama dengan dirinya,menerbangkan sebuah rubrik kecil saja Luhan harus menguras tenaga bagaimana dengan boneka sebensar itu?

"Mianhe,Tao sepertinya gege belum bisa" sahut Luhan.

"Waktunya makan siang" seru Yoona semangat

Para bayi yang mendengar kata makan,langsung bersemangat. Bahkan Tao yang sempat cemberut kini sudah tersenyum lagi. Mereka duduk berhadap-hadapan disebuah meja panjang. Sebuah lap sudah terpasang rapi didada mereka,mencegah bila ada makanan yang tumpah tidak akan mengotori baju mereka.

"Menu hari ini,sup labu" Yuri membawa beberapa mangkuk kecil dan diletakkan didepan para bayi.

"Nah,sekarang pegang sendok kalian seperti ini" Sooyoung memberikan cara memegang sendok yang benar.

"Kemudian aduk supnya dan tiup pelan-pelan,huuuhhh"

Sehun dan Kai justru saling meniup sup disendok mereka,membuat keduanya terciprat kuah sup. Untung saja sup itu tidak terlalu panas. Xiumin yang enggan meniup terlebih dahulu supnya justru membekukan sup itu sekaligus.

"Aigoo~ Sehun,Kai jangan membuat berantakan seperti itu" tegur Yoona kemudian membersihkan wajah Sehun dan Kai yang terciprat sup.

"Xiuminnie,jangan bekukan supnya kau tidak bisa memakannya kalau seperti ini" ujar Yuri mengganti sup xiumin dengan yang baru.

Meskipun masih berantakan,namun para bayi berhasil menyelesaikan makan siang mereka. Kini mereka sedang mencuci tangannya dan membersihkan wajah mereka yang belepotan sup labu. Suho gemas karena keran didepannya mengalirkan air yang sangat kecil tidak seperti yang lain,air mereka mengalir lebih deras.

Karena jengkel,suho kemudian membuat air keran didepannya mengalir deras,bahkan terlalu deras sampai membuat dirinya sendiri basah kuyub.

"Hukss...huweeee" tangis Suho pecah saat menyadari baju yang ia pakai kini basah kuyup.

"Omo apa yang terjadi?" Yoona berlari menghampiri Suho dan menggendongnya.

"Kenapa kau basah seperti ini?" tanya Yoona mengambilkan handuk kecil

"Hiks...A-aku ingin air dikeran ku mengalir deras,tapi ternyata..." sahut Suho ditengah isakannya.

"Ahh~ kau hanya perlu membuka kerannya agar mengalir lebih kencang,tidak perlu menggunakan kekuatanmu" nasehat Yoona.

"Nde..."

"Nah sekarang jangan menangis lagi,karena baju mu sudah basah kajja kita ganti baju mu"

**...**

"Aigoo~ Sehun jangan membuat angin didalam ruangan" seru Sooyoung karena melihat Sehun membuat angin yang cukup kencang,sehingga membuat para bayi lainnya kedinginan.

"Kyungsoo jangan loncat-loncat kau hampir merubuhkan tempat ini" pekik Yoona ketakutan

"Kris berhenti menatap Tao tajam,kau membuatnya takut" ujar Yuri sambil menggendong Tao yang kini hampir saja menangis karena ditatap oleh Kris.

"Kai,berhenti berpindah tempat secara tiba-tiba kau membuat kami semua menjadi pusing" bahkan Sunny yang paling antusias merawat para bayi,kini dibuat pusing oleh tingkah laku mereka.

"Kyaaa xiumin membekukan separuh ruangan" teriak Sooyoung histeris.

Para pengasuh,kini bisa bernapas lega. Karena sekarang merupakan jam tidur bagi para bayi. Mereka semua tidur diatas kasur lipat kecil dengan selimut masing-masing.

"Ini sangat melelahkan" ujar Sunny yang terlihat kacau

"Lihat wajah mereka yang tertidur pulas,sangat menggemaskan" Yoona mengamati satu persatu bayi yang sedang tertidur.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan para orang tua yang mengasuh mereka,seperti apa repotnya" ujar Yuri merebahkan tubuhnya disamping para bayi yang tertidur.

"Tao hampir menangis sebanyak 5 kali hari ini,ia selalu takut dengan tatapan Kris yang sangat tajam" ucap Sooyoung sambil mengelus pelan pipi Tao.

"Dia yang paling tenang hari ini" ujar Yoona yang tengah memandangi wajah pulas Chen. Saat hendak mengelus pipi Chen,Yoona merasakan seperti aliran listrik yang menyengat jarinya

"Appo" seru Yoona memegangi jarinya

"Hati-hati,dia bisa mengendalikan petir" ujar Yuri melihat Yoona yang terkena petir kecil dari Chen.

"Mwo?untung saja dia masih kecil,aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika terkena sambaran petir akan jadi seperti apa tubuh ku" sahut Yoona.

**...**

Pukul 4 sore yang artinya para orang tua akan menjemput bayi mereka masing-masing. Para bayi kini sedang berada diruang bermain dengan berbagai macam mainan yang berserakan. Setelah selesai mandi,mereka kini hanya tinggal menunggu para orang tua untuk menjemput.

Orang tua pertama yang datang adalah orang tua Lay dan Luhan,Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

"Appa/Mommy" seru Lay dan Luhan bersamaan.

Dengan sigap Donghae menggendong Lay dan Luhan sudah berada dalam pelukan Eunhyuk.

"Anak appa hari ini tidak nakal kan?" ujar Donghae menciumi pipi Lay.

"Tidak~ tadi Luhannie bisa menerbangkan rubrik appa" sahut Lay dengan tawanya.

"Jinjja?apa itu benar sayang?" ucap Eunhyuk

"Nde,tapi Luhan belum bisa menerbangkan boneka panda milik Tao" sahut Luhan menyesal.

"Gwenchana,Luhan bisa belajar nanti dirumah bersama mommy" ucap Eunhyuk

"Arraseo mom" ujar Luhan kemudian mencium pipi Eunhyuk

Setelah berpamitan dengan para pengasuh dan bayi lainnya,pasangan Haehyuk dan Layhan pulang kerumah mereka. Selang beberapa menit kemudian,Yesung dan Ryeowook datang untuk menjemput Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

Sama seperti Lay dan Luhan ke 2 anak itu sangat antusias begitu melihat appa dan umma mereka datang. Bahkan kyungsoo lupa dengan kekuatan yang miliki,hampir saja kyungsoo merubuhkan bangunan itu karena terlalu antusias berlari.

"Kyung-ie jangan berlari seperti itu" seru Yewook khawatir bangunan itu akan runtuh.

Setelah Yewook dan Baeksoo pulang,pasangan Heechul dan Hangeng datang untuk menjemput putra mereka,Sehun dan Kai.

"Bagaimana hari mu,jagoan appa?" tanya Hangeng yang menggendong Kai

"Sehunnie tadi membuat angin besar didalam ruangan,appa" ujar Kai

"Bukan kah umma sudah melarang mu untuk mengendalikan angin di dalam ruangan hmm?" ujar Heechul pelan namun terdengar menyeramkan bagi Kai dan Sehun.

"Mi-mianhe umma" ucap Sehun takut

"Jangan ulangi lagi,kau bisa membuat bayi lain sakit jika seperti itu" nasehat Hangeng

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya pelan,Kai yang merasa tidak dimarahi oleh ummanya,mencibir ke arah Sehun. Dan bisa dipastikan nanti saat sudah berada dirumah ke 2 anak itu akan bertengkar lagi.

"Mianhe kami terlambat" ucap Leeteuk sambil mengatur napasnya.

Sepertinya ia dan Kangin berlari dari sekolah menuju tempat penitipan.

"Kami mengganti baju Suho karena basah tadi" ujar Yoona

"Kau bermain air lagi chagi?" tanya Kangin dan kemudian mendapat anggukan kecil dari Suho

Sedangkan Kris yang berada dalam gendongan Leeteuk sedikit tidak rela karena harus pulang kerumah,yang artinya ia harus berpisah dengan Tao. Sepertinya Kris mulai tertarik dengan bocah bermata panda itu.

"Ada apa Kris?" tanya Leeteuk

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya dan kemudian memeluk erat Leeteuk.

"Baiklah,kami pulang dulu" ucap Kangin

Pasangan Siwon dan Kibum datang tak lama kemudian. Chanyeol segera berlari dan memeluk Kibum erat.

"Channie kangen sama mommy" ucap Chanyeol

"Hanya mommy saja?apa channie tidak kangen sama daddy?" ujar Siwon

"Ahh~ Channie juga kangen sama daddy" sahut Chanyeol kemudian memeluk Siwon.

"Xiuminnie,appa datang menjemputmu" suara teriakan Kyuhyun terdengar sampai kedalam ruangan.

"Jangen berisik kyu" ujar Sungmin

"Appa,umma" Xiumin berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun dan Sungmin

"Aigo~ anak appa,sepertinya pipi mu bertambah bulat sayang" ujar Kyuhyun mencubit gemas pipi gembil Xiumin

Krekk...

Xiumin membekukan satu tangan Kyuhyun,rupanya ia kesal dengan sang appa.

"Aaaa~ minnie kenapa kau membekukan tangan appa" jerit Kyuhyun karena telapak tangannya kini membeku

"Karena appa jahat,huh" kesal Xiumin

"Siwon hyung tolong aku" rengek Kyuhyun pada Siwon

Siwon mengehela napasnya pelan,kemudian menyuruh Chanyeol untuk melelehkan es ditangan Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo Channie" ucap Kyuhyun setelah tangannya kembali seperti semula.

"Umma kajja kita pulang" ajak Xiumin yang berada digendongan Sungmin.

Akhirnya Sibum dan Kyumin serta anak mereka pulang bersama,kini hanya tinggal Chen dan Tao yang masih menunggu orang tua mereka. Tao masih sibuk dengan boneka pandanya dan Chen yang sibuk menyusun balok berwarna-warni. Tak lama kemudian Zhoumi dan Henry akhirnya datang menjemput mereka.

"Mommy" seru Tao melihat Mommynya datang

Hup...

Henry menggendong Tao dengan sigap. "Tao tidak nakal kan hari ini?"

"Tidak~ Tao bermain dengan tuan panda dan tuan beruang" jawab Tao

"Kajja kita pulang,ini sudah hampir malam" ucap Zhoumi yang tengah menggendong Chen.

Setelah Chen dan Tao pulang,kini suasana ditempat penitipan itu kembali sepi.

"Ternyata tanpa bayi-bayi itu tempat ini begitu suram" ujar Sunny.

"Ahh~ aku sudah merindukan mereka" ucap Yuri memeluk boneka beruang yang ia gunakan untuk bermain bersama Tao tadi.

"Ini menyenangkan sekaligus melelahkan" ucap Yoona pelan.

"Yak kalian jangan bermalas-malasan,kita masih harus merapikan mainan ini" seru Sooyoung.

Tbc-

Senengnya ternyata ada yang ngerespon FF ini ^^

Semoga chapter pertama ini tidak mengecewakan *bow*

Kritik dan sarang sangat diterima,tolong jangan menjelek-jelekkan para cast di FF ini. Karena semua hanyalah hasil pemikiran author ^^

Mian,kalo masih banyak typo karna author gak pernah mengedit ulang *Bow*

loveHEENJABUJA: nde ini udah lanjut ^^

Deushiikyungie: iya nih udah lanjut ^^

LyaxueSiBum: semuanya bakal official kok,nggak ada crack atopun straight ^^

Guest: udah lanjut ^^

Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw: udah lanjut nih ^^ iyaa~ couple Suju nya manusia dan Bayi Exonya peri

Mira: member SJ jadi orang tua angkat,kalo member SNSD jadi pengasuh ditempat penitipan anak ^^

Guest: gomawo chingu ^^ mianhe typo /


	3. Chapter 3

CHIBI FAIRY

Author: Lovara

Cast: Exo,SNSD,Super junior

Genre: campur aduk

Summary: Salju turun dengan sangat deras hari ini,tapi para baby Exo bersikeras ingin bermain diluar. Mereka ingin membuat boneka salju. Akan kah para pengasuh membiarkan mereka bermain diluar ditengah cuaca yang sangat dingin ini? Lalu apa saja yang akan para baby Exo lakukan dengan kekuatan mereka masing-masing?

**...**

**Agar lebih mudah,para orang tua asuh semua berumur 18 tahun dan khusus untuk magnae Kyuhyun dan Henry berumur 17 tahun. Begitu juga dengan para bayi mereka berumur sekitar 2 tahun dan magnae line Tao,Kai,Sehun berumur 1 tahun. **

**Untuk yang nanya kenapa para bayi nggak cadel dan bisa ngomong lancar,jawabannya karena mereka bayi peri bukan bayi biasa '_')/**

**Semoga ngga bingung lagi yaa~ ^^ kalo ada yang masih bingung silahkan bertanya ^^**

**...**

**WARNING: YAOI,OFFICIAL COUPLE,NO CRACK PAIR,NO GS,NO STRAIGHT (Straight hanya untuk Shindong dan Nari)**

**CHAPTER 2**

**MARI MEMBUAT BONEKA SALJU...**

Hari itu seluruh jalanan tertutup oleh tebalnya salju. Sejak semalam salju mulai turun dan menumpuk dijalanan. Bahkan Exotic pun tak luput dari tumpukan salju. Pengasuh yang bertugas hari ini terpaksa membersihkan halaman depan dan belakang mereka dari tumpukan salju. Mereka juga tidak lupa memasang penghangat ruangan disetiap ruangan di Exotic.

"Huuhh...huuhh...ini dingin sekali" ucap Jessica kedinginan,yeoja itu bahkan memakai mantel tebal dan sarung tangan.

"Julukan mu saja ice princess tapi kau tidak tahan dingin" ujar Tiffany sambil membersihkan tumpukan salju dihalaman belakang.

"Ahh~ aku ingin cepat-cepat masuk kedalam dan tidur diantar penghangat" ucap Hyoyeon dengan sebuah sekop ditangannya.

1 jam setelahnya,halaman depan dan halaman belakang kini sudah terlihat tidak ada tumpukan salju yang menggunung.

Satu persatu para bayi datang bersama orang tua mereka masing-masing. Sebagian besar dari mereka memakai mantel yang tebal lengkap dengan sarung tangan dan syal yang mengelilingi leher.

Pasangan Kyumin dan Xiumin datang dengan penampilan yang sangat berbeda dengan yang lain. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengenakan pakaian yang sangat tebal,sedangkan Xiumin hanya menggunakan kaos tipis dan celana pendek.

"Brrrr...Minnie la-lain kali jangan kau beku kan appa seperti ikan beku" ucap Kyuhyun dengan wajah pucat dan gemetaran.

Xiumin membuang mukanya karena kesal dengan sang appa yang menyuruhnya memakai pakaian tebal. Tidak ingatkah Kyuhyun dengan kekuatan Xiumin?dicuaca sedingin apa pun Xiumin dapat bertahan karena ia mempunyai kekuatannya yaitu frost.

"Minnie tidak kasian dengan appa hmm?kalau nanti appa sakit siapa yang akan bermain bersama minnie?" nasehat Sungmin lembut.

"Tapi minnie gak mau pake baju tebal" Xiumin mengerucutkan bibir merahnya.

"Baiklah nanti umma akan menyuruh appa supaya tidak memaksa minnie lagi" Sungmin mencium pipi gembil Xiumin dengan gemas.

"Umma..geli...hahaha"

"Sekarang minnie main dulu dengan yang lain,nanti sore appa dan umma akan menjemputmu" ucap Sungmin sambil memurunkan Xiumin dari gendongannya.

"Arraseo umma" sahut Xiumin riang.

**...**

"Wah tangan Channie hangat" seru Baekhyun sambil menggenggam tangan Chanyeol yang terasa sangat hangat.

"Jinjja?apa Tao boleh memegangnya?" tanya Tao penuh harap.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak rela,tapi melihat tingkah Tao yang sangat menggemaskan,Baekhyun akhirnya mengijinkan Tao untuk memegang tangan Chanyeol.

"Kau benar Baekkie hyung,tangan Channie hyung hangat" ucap Tao riang.

"Gege juga bisa menghangatkan mu Tao" ucap Kris yang tiba-tiba berada dibelakang Tao.

"Benarkah?apa tangan Kris ge bisa sehangat tangan Channie hyung?" tanya Tao dengan wajah manis.

"Kemarilah.." Kris menarik tangan Tao,otomatis tangan Tao melepas genggaman dengan Chanyeol.

"Ungg.. tangan Kris ge juga hangat seperti tangan Channie hyung" ucap Tao semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

Kita tinggalkan pasangan Kristao yang sedang berada didunianya sendiri.

"Kyung-ie hyung ayo kita main" ucap Kai sambil menusuk-nusuk pipi Kyungsoo dengan jarinya.

"Kai mau main apa?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan pipi merah karena kedinginan.

"Ah hyung,pipi mu merah" tunjuk Kai pada kedua pipi Kyungsoo.

"Benarkah?apa kau terlihat jelek?"

"Ani~ Kyung-ie terlihat sangat manis" ucap Kai dengan senyumannya.

Kai melepaskan syal yang ia pakai,kemudian memakainya bersama Kyungsoo. Hal ini membuat tubuh mereka menempel satu sama lain.

"Apa sudah hangat hyung?"

"Sudah,gomawo Kai"

Chu~

Kyungsoo mencium pipi Kai dengan cepat.

"Kenapa Kyung-ie hyung mencium pipi ku?"

"Kata appa dan umma itu sebagai rasa terima kasih,Kai sudah membagi syal nya dengan Kyung-ie jadi Kyung-ie mencium Kai sebagai tanda terima kasih" jelas Kyungsoo.

Chu~

Kali ini giliran Kai yang mencium pipi Kyungsoo.

"Sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena mencium ku hyung" ucap Kai sebelum Kyungsoo bertanya.

"Lulu hyung" rengek Sehun karena tidak diperhatikan oleh Luhan sedari tadi. Namja cantik itu hanya menatap sebuah boneka yang ada didepannya. Sepertinya Luhan sedang belajar untuk menggerakan benda yang lebih besar dari rubrik.

"Ada apa Sehunnie" sahut Luhan namun tetap fokus pada bonekanya.

Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal,karena Luhan terus saja mengacuhkannya.

Wushhh...

Boneka yang berada didepan Luhan melayang hal ini membuat Luhan berteriak kegirangan.

"Aku bisa melakukannya Hunnie" ucap Luhan girang.

Namun senyuman Luhan perlahan menghilang saat menyadari boneka itu melayang bukan karena kekuatannya,melainkan karena angin yang dibuat Sehun.

"Kenapa Sehun yang membuat boneka itu melayang" protes Luhan.

"Dari tadi Lulu hyung mengabaikan Sehun,kalau boneka nya sudah bisa melayang pasti Lulu hyung akan bermain dengan Sehun" ucap Sehun pelan.

"Arraseo,kita main Hunnie jangan cemberut lagi ya" ajak Luhan sambil menggandengan tangan Sehun menuju kotak mainan yang ada dipojok.

"Hunnie mau main apa?" tanya Luhan mengaduk kotak mainan itu untuk mencari mainan yang cocok untuk ia mainkan bersama Sehun.

"Ayo kita main rumah-rumahan hyung" sahut Sehun antusias.

"Rumah-rumahan?bagaimana cara memainkannya?" tanya Luhan.

"Lulu hyung sebagai ummanya dan Hunnie akan berperan sebagai appa,kita lakukan seperti appa dan umma dirumah sering lakukan" jelas Sehun.

Suho terlihat memperhatikan Lay dengan instens. Namja bedimple itu sedang menyusun kotak balok berwarna-warni. Lay sepertinya sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan tingkah Suho.

Merasa bosan karena tidak ada yang menemaninya bermain,Lay segera membereskan mainannya dan memasukan kembali ke dalam kotak mainan. Ia melihat Luhan dan Sehun yang sedang bermain rumah-rumahan dengan sebuah boneka.

"Sepertinya seru" batin Lay melihat pasanga Hunhan.

"Apa Lay ingin bermain seperti Luhan dan Sehun?' tanya Suho.

"Eh?"

"Kajja kita hampiri mereka" Suho menggandeng tangan Lay dan berjalan menuju Luhan dan Sehun.

"Apa kami boleh ikut main?" tanya Suho yang masih menggenggam tangan Lay.

"Boleh saja,kalian akan jadi tetangga baru kami yang baru saja menikah" ucap Luhan.

"Menikah?" ucap Lay heran.

"Kita bermain rumah-rumahan,seperti drama yang sering ditonton umma" sahut Luhan.

Lay menganggukan kepalanya,mengerti maksud Luhan.

"Rumah kalian ada didepan rumah kami" ucap Sehun.

Tok...Tok..

Suho menirukan suara ketukan pintu.

"Iyaa~ sebentar" teriak Luhan dari dalam 'rumah' yang pada kenyataannya hanya dibatasi oleh balok-balok mainan.

"Annyeong kami tetangga baru kalian,aku Suho dan ini istri ku Lay" ucap Suho memperkenalkan diri.

"Ah sebentar,Hunnie yeobo kemarilah ada tetangga baru" seru Luhan seolah memanggil sang suami dari luar.

"Ada apa chagi?"

"Mereka tetangga baru kita,Suho dan Lay sepertinya mereka baru saja menikah" ucap Luhan persis seperti ahjuma yang suka bergosip.

Berbeda dengan pasangan Hunhan dan Sulay yang masih bermain rumah-rumahan,Xiumin justru memandangi jendela. Hal itu membuat Chen memberanikan dirinya untuk menyapa Xiumin.

"Umin sedang apa?' tanya Chen.

Xiumin menoleh dan memperhatikan Chen. "Minnie ingin main diluar"

"Tapi diluar dingin,lihat aku sampai memakai jaket tebal" ujar Chen menunjukkan jaket tebal yang ia pakai.

"Tapi minnie ingin main diluar,minnie ingin membuat boneka salju"

"Boneka salju?"

"Kita bisa membuat boneka dari salju diluar sana" tunjuk Xiumin pada salju yang menumpuk dihalaman belakang.

"Benarkah?apa Umin sudah pernah mencobanya?"

"Belum,karena itu Minnie ingin membuatnya"

"Lalu darimana Umin tau,kalau salju dingin itu bisa untuk membuat salju?"

"Minnie melihatnya diTv bersama appa dan umma"

"Kita minta ijin saja pada noona-noona" ucap Chen.

"Kajja,kita minta ijin" Chen menggandeng tangan Xiumin menuju ruangan khusus pengasuh.

Grek...

Pintu geser itu terbuka,menampilkan dua anak kecil yang sangat menggemaskan.

"Chen,Minnie ada apa?" tanya Jessica mensejajarkan tinggunya dengan Chenmin.

"Kami ingin bermain diluar noona" ucap Chen.

"Eh?tapi diluar hujan salju dan sangat dingin" sahut Jessica.

"Minnie ingin membuat boneka salju noona" pinta Xiumin penuh harap.

Jessica terlihat ragu untuk mengijinkan mereka berdua bermain diluar. Bagaimana pun cuaca diluar pastilah sangat dingin.

"Baiklah,kalian boleh bermain diluar asal jangan terlalu lama" ucap Jessica akhirnya.

"Yey gomawo noona" sorak Chenmin bersamaan.

"Tapi minnie harus memakai baju hangat" ucap Jessica mutlak.

Sebenarnya Xiumin tidak menyukai baju hangat,tapi agar dijinkan bermain diluar Xiumin terpaksa menuruti perkataan Jessica untuk memakai baju hangat.

"Arraseo" ucap Xiumin pelan.

"Nah sekarang kita ajak yang lain" Jessica menggandeng Chen dan Xiumin dikanan kirinya.

**...**

"Dinginn~" seru Baekhyun meskipun sudah menggunakan pakaian yang sangat tebal.

"Baekkie sini pegang tangan Yeollie lagi"

Baekhyun dengan senang hati menggenggam tangan Chanyeol yang selalu terasa hangat.

Kini para bayi berada dihalaman belakang,Jessica,Tiffany dan Hyoyeon mengawasi para bayi yang sedang bermain. Untung saja salju yang turun tidak sederas tadi.

"Kai jangan melempari Kyungsoo dengan salju" teriak Jessica karena Kai selalu melempari Kyungsoo dengan bola salju kecil.

**...**

"Chenchen bantu minnie membuat bola salju yang besar,nanti kita buat boneka salju yang besar" ucap Xiumin yang tengah asik membuat bola salju dengan tangan mungilnya. Tak jarang Xiumin menggunakan kekuatannya untuk mengumpulkan salju yang tercecer.

"Kalau sudah jadi,apa kita boleh membawa pulang boneka saljunya?' tanya Chen yang membantu Xiumin membuat bola salju.

"Ehhmmmm...nanti akan minnie tanyakan pada Sica noona apa kita boleh membawa pulang boneka saljunya" sahut Xiumin.

**...**

"Channie kau membuat bola saljunya meleleh" ucap Baekhyun kesal,karena bola salju yang ia buat meleleh saat dipegang Chanyeol.

"Mianhe Baekkie" ucap Chanyeol pelan.

"Ahh~ Channie liatin Baekkie aja,nanti Baekkie buatin bola salju yang banyak" Baekhyun merentangkan kedua tangan mungilnya membentuk sebuah lingkaran besar.

"Arraseo,tapi nanti kalau tangan Baekkie dingin,Baekkie harus pegang tangan Channie"

"Hihihi...Channie seperti umma selalu membuat Baekkie hangat" kata Baekhyun dengan pipi merah.

**...**

"Tao sedang apa?" tanya Kris memperhatikan bocah bermata panda dengan hoodie pandanya.

"Sedang membuat boneka daddy,mommy dan Chenchen hyung" jawab Tao masih sibuk membentuk boneka saljunya.

"Kenapa tidak ada gege?" Kris bertanya lagi.

Tao memandangi Kris yang memakai mantel hitam dan topi rajut berwarna merah. "Gege kan tidak tinggal bersama Tao"

"Jadi kalau gege tinggal bersama Tao,Tao akan membuatkan boneka untuk gege?"

"Memangnya gege mau tinggal bersama Tao?" tanya Tao polos.

Kris menganggukkan kepalanya semangat.

"Tapi kata daddy,orang yang tinggal bersama harus saling menyayangi seperti daddy dan mommy"

"Gege sayang kok sama Tao" ucap Kris

"Jinjja?"

Chu~

Kris mencium pipi Tao dengan cepat.

"Kenapa gege mencium pipi Tao?"

"Appa sering melakukannya dengan umma,katanya itu tanda bahwa appa menyayangi umma,jadi itu juga tanda bahwa gege menyayangi Tao" jelas Kris.

**...**

Srak Srak Srak...

Lay memperhatikan Suho yang tengah berbaring diatas tumpukan salju sambil menggerak-gerakkan kaki dan tangannya.

"Ah sepertinya sudah" ucap Suho lalu bangkit berdiri dan memandangi hasil karyanya diatas salju.

"Itu apa?" tanya Lay polos menunjuk hasil karya Suho.

"Kupu-kupu salju" jawab Suho yang berjongkok disebelah Lay.

"Apa itu kupu-kupu salju?" tanya Lay lagi.

"Entahlah,umma menceritakan dongeng kupu-kupu salju tadi malam"

"Aku ingin membuatnya" ucap Lay kemudian berbaring sama seperti yang Suho lakukan tadi.

"Bagaimana caranya?"

Suho menumpukan kedua lututnya dan duduk diatas perut Lay,kemudian ia merentangkan kedua tangan Lay.

"Gerakan kedua tangan mu ke atas dan ke bawah bersamaan"

Srak Srak Srak..

"Lalu?"

Suho berdiri kemudian kembali merentangkan kedua kaki Lay.

"Gerakan juga ke kiri dan ke kanan"

Srak Srak Srak...

Setelah itu Lay bangkit berdiri dan memandangi hasil karyanya diatas tumpukan salju.

"Whoaa ini cantik sekali" seru Lay

**...**

"Lulu hyung bantu Hunnie membuat bola salju" ucap Sehun yang masih sibuk membuat bulatan salju berukuran sedang.

"Untuk apa?"

"Kita akan bermain perang-perangan nanti"

"Lihat,Kai dan Kyungsoo hyung juga sedang membuat bola salju" tunjuk Sehun pada pasangan Kaisoo dibelakang mereka.

"Arraseo" sahut Luhan kemudian membantu Sehun membulatkan salju dengan tangan mungilnya.

"Bukan seperti itu caranya"

"Hiks...ini tidak jadi bulat"

"Sini Hunnie ajari cara membuatnya"

Sehun menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada tangan Luhan,kemudian ia menekan nekan salju yang ada dalam genggaman Luhan.

"Wahh jadi bulat" seru Luhan senang.

"Kajja kita buat yang banyak" ucap Sehun kembali sibuk dengan tumpukan salju.

**...**

"Apa ini masih kurang banyak?" tanya Kyungsoo yang sedang membantu Kai membuat bola salju.

Kai menghitung jumlah bola salju yang mereka buat. "Sedikit lagi"

"Tangan Kyung-ie sudah dingin" rengek Kyungsoo karena tangannya terasa sangat dingin.

Kai melepas sarung tangan tebal yang sedari tadi ia gunakan. "Kyung-ie pakai punya Kai,biar nggak dingin"

"Kalo gitu Kai pakai apa?" sarung tangan Kai terlihat sangat pas ditangan Kyungsoo.

"Gwenchana,Kai bisa tahan dingin kok"

**...**

Halaman belakang Exotic memiliki 2 buah pohon yang cukup besar yang saling berhadapan. Dibalik kedua pohon besar itu kini para bayi sedang menyembunyikan tubuh mungil mereka. Berkat ajakan atau mungkin hasutan Sehun dan Kai,para bayi sedang bermain lempar bola salju. Masing-masing kubu akan melempari bola salju ke arah lawannya.

Disebelah kanan,Kris,Tao,Suho,Lay,Kai dan Kyungsoo sudah bersiap dengan sebuah bola salju diantara mereka. Sedangkan di sisi satunya Chanyeol,Baekhyun,Sehun,Luhan,Xiumin dan Chen tengah membangun benteng yang tentu saja terbuat dari salju. Dengan adanya Xiumin dalam kelompok mereka,sepertinya kelompok Chanyeol akan sangat mudah mengalahkan kelompok Kris.

"Minnie tambahkan lagi saljunya disebelah kanan" ucap Chanyeol mengomando Xiumin.

Dengan cekatan Xiumin membuat salju yang ada disekitar mereka membentu sebuah benteng kecil.

Wush...

Brugh..

Kai dengan kekuatan teleportasinya berhasil menghancurkan sisi benteng sebelah kiri.

"Yak Kai kau curang" teriak Baekhyun pada Kai yang sudah kembali ketempatnya semula.

"Kalian juga curang" balas Suho tak mau kalah

Plok...

Sebuah bola salju mendarat dengan mulut diwajah Suho,Chen yang menjadi pelaku pelemparan hanya tertawa jahil.

"Perang dimulai" teriak Kai sambil melemparkan bola salju.

Plok..

Plok..

Plok..

"Mereka terlihat menikmati permainan itu" kata Jessica yang mengawasi dari balkon.

"Sepertinys kita harus menyiapkan baju ganti untuk mereka semua" Hyoyeon kemudian berdiri dan menuju tempat penyimpanan pakaian yang memanh sengaja disiapkan oleh Shindong dan Nari.

"Mungkin aku akan membuat sup jamur sebagai makan siang" ucap Tiffany kemudian pergi keraha dapur.

"Haah~ mereka sangat menggemaskan" Jessica mengambil ponselnya dan mengabadikan kegiatan para bayi itu dengan kamera ponselnya.

Xiumin terus saja melempari kelompok Kris dengan bola salju yang ia buat dengan kekuatannya. Kris yang kewalahan menghadapi serangan dari Xiumin,berlindung dibalik pohon bersama dengan Tao. Namja panda itu meringkuk dalam pelukan Kris. Kai dan Kyungsoo sedang membuat bola salju untuk membalas serangan Xiumin. Suho dan Lay yang bertugas membalas lemparan Xiumin.

"Aku lelah" gerutu Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibir merahnya.

"Yak kami menyerah" ucap Suho

Namun Xiumin tidak menghentikan lemparan bola saljunya,ia justru semakin brutal melempari musuhnya.

"Minnie berhenti melempari kami" teriak Kyungsoo kesal.

"Tidak mau" balas Xiumin

Plok...

Bola salju yang Xiumin lempar tepat mengenai wajah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

Brak...

Zrug...

"Omo apa yang terjadi" teriak Tiffany heboh,setelah mendengar suara benda jatuh yang sangat keras yeoja itu bahkan masih memegang sendok supnya.

"Lihat mereka jadi boneka salju semua" tunjuk Jessica pada para bayi yang tertimbun salju sampai sebatas leher.

Rupanya akibat hentakan kaki Kyungsoo,salju yang berada diatas pohon terjatuh dan menimbun para bayi yang berada dibawah pohon.

**...**

Para pengasuh kini sedang menggantikan baju para bayi satu persatu,baju mereka menjadi basah akibat tertimbun salju tadi.

"Naah sudah selesai" ucap Tiffany yang baru saja mengganti baju Tao.

"Gomawo noona" ucap Tao senang karena baju yang ia pakai bergambar panda.

"Sekarang waktunya tidur siang anak-anak" seru Hyoyeon.

Tbc-

Semoga chapter pertama ini tidak mengecewakan *bow*

Kritik dan saran sangat diterima,tolong jangan menjelek-jelekkan para cast di FF ini. Karena semua hanyalah hasil pemikiran author ^^

Mian,kalo masih banyak typo karna author gak pernah mengedit ulang *Bow*

Author itu yeoja 91 line's jadi boleh kok panggil unnie,saeng ato noona biar lebih akrab ^^

younlaycious88: nde ini udah lanjut ^^

babypanda518: annyeong ^^ udah dijelasin ya semuanya diatas,kalo masih bingung boleh nanya lagi kok,untuk sementara ini masih para bayi yang jadi cast utama. Mungkin juga akan diceritakan keseharian para bayi dikeluarga mereka masing-masing ^^

Kirei Thelittlethieves: udah lanjut nih ^^

URuRuBaek: ndee~ ^^

Niel Hill: pembagian orang tua asuhnya juga author ngasal o.O untuk konflik sejauh ini belum kepikiran,soalnya cast utama para bayi ^^ mungkin kalo ada ide bisa dibikin konflik yang ringan untuk akan seusia mereka ^^

loveHEENJABUJA: author juga mau jagain mereka TT_TT mereka bukan kembar ya,didunia peri mereka punya orang tua masing-masing tapi nggak bakal dibahas di FF ini ^^

amoebbang: moment official couple kayaknya wajib dan harus ada ^^

Cho Rai Sa: bukan chingu ^^

: yuhuu~ udah lanjut nih ^^

DarkLiliy: hihihi... gomawo ^^

XiLu-Yeo: iya ini official,untuk umur 1-2 tahun khusus magnae line mereka 1 tahun (:

HKY: iyaa~ member sj nya Cuma manusia biasa jadi ga punya kekuatan ^^

Guest: emang gak dibahas secara langsung,tapi disini author buat para member sj tinggal diapartement jadi mereka jauh dari orang tua (:

Anonyymous: nde~ udah lanjut ^^

Shotix:Nde~ gomawo *:

Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw: semoga suka moment dichapter ini ^^

: entahlah,soalnya mereka masih bayi jadi ga mungkin mereka bakal pacaran atao gimana,tapi tetap bakal ada moment mereka dan couple lain kok ^^

Cho Jisun: annyeong jisun *bow* gomawo buat dukungannya ^^ *:

Xxx: udah lanjut nih ^^

REVIEW LAGI YA ^^


	4. Chapter 4

CHIBI FAIRY

Author: Lovara

Cast: Exo,SNSD,Super junior

Genre: campur aduk

Summary: Karena hari libur,para bayi tidak dititipkan ditempat penitipan. Mari kita tengok bagaimana hebohnya para bayi dan orang tua mereka.

**...**

**WARNING: YAOI,OFFICIAL COUPLE,NO CRACK PAIR,NO GS,NO STRAIGHT (Straight hanya untuk Shindong dan Nari)**

**...**

**CHAPTER 3**

**...**

**Kyumin dan Xiumin**

Kamar bernuansa biru muda itu terlihat sangat rapi. Sebuah ranjang dengan seprei biru yang sama dengan warna dinding kamar,nampak sebuah gulungan sang empunya. Sungmin membuka pintu kamar itu dan mendapati Xiumin yang masih tertidur.

Ia tersenyum lembut menatap Xiumin yang masih tertidur dengan memasukkan jempolnya kedalam mulutnya.

"Minnie..." Sungmin coba membangunkan Xiumin.

Tak ada respon sama sekali.

"Minnie bangun sayang"

Xiumin membuka matanya pelan,ia mendapati sang umma yang duduk ditepi ranjangnya. Dengan semangat Xiumin bangkit dan mengecup pipi Sungmin.

"Pagi umma" ucapnya dengan mata sepenuhnya terbuka.

"Pagi sayang" balas Sungmin mengecup pipi Xiumin.

"Minnie chagi mana sarapan untuk ku" teriakan Kyuhyun dari arah meja makan terdengar sampai ke kamar Xiumin.

"Kajja kita ke tempat appa mu,sebelum dia menghancurkan dapur" Sungmin dengan sigap menggendong tubuh berisi Xiumin.

"Whoaa anak appa sudah bangun,mana ciuman selamat pagi untuk appa" Kyuhyun bersiap menerima ciuman selamat paginya dari Xiumin.

"Appa bau" ucap Xiumin sambil menutup hidungnya.

"Mwo?appa sudah tampan begini mana mungkin bau"

"Tapi appa bau,minnie gak mau nyium orang bau"

"Kau mandilah dulu Kyu" ucap Sungmin.

Tanpa menunggu perintah 2x Kyuhyun segera melesat ke kamar mandi.

"Nah Minnie duduk dulu,umma akan membuatkan sarapan"

Sungmin mendudukan Xiumin dikursi khusus untuk bayi.

Xiumin dengan antusias menunggu makanan buatan Sungmin yang menurutnya sangat enak. Meskipun Xiumin bukan bayi biasa,tapi tetap saja untuk makanan mereka (bayi peri) sama seperti bayi biasa.

Semangkuk bubur dengan potongan sayuran hijau dan wortel terhidang didepan Xiumin. Xiumin menatap kagum pada bubur dimangkuknya,sangat cantik pikirnya.

"Minnie mau umma suapi?" tanya Sungmin karena melihat Xiumin hanya menatap mangkuk buburnya.

"Nggak,minnie mau makan sendiri kemarin di Exotic minnie sudah bisa makan sendiri" ucap Xiumin bangga.

"Jinjja?wah anak umma sudah pintar eoh" Sungmin mengusap lembut pucuk kepala Xiumin.

Meskipun masih berantakan Xiumin dengan lahap memakan sarapannya pagi ini. Bahkan disekitar pipi gembul Xiumin,bubur sudah berceceran.

"Minnie appa sudah wangi" ucap Kyuhyun yang sudah menyelesaikan mandinya.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Xiumin berharap mendapat ciuman selamat pagi.

Chup~

"Kyaaaa~ minnie appa menyayangi mu" seru Kyuhyun setelah mendapat ciuman dari Xiumin.

Namun senyuman Kyuhyun mendadak lenyap saat merasakan sesuatu yang menempel diwajahnya.

"Omo apa ini?bubur?" Kyuhyun menatap horor Xiumin yang tengah menikmati sarapannya dengan tenang. Bukankah tadi author sudah katakan kalau cara makan Xiumin masih berantakan?saat Xiumin mencium pipi Kyuhyun maka otomatis pipi Kyuhyun juga akan terkena bubur.

"Hihi...muka appa jelek sekali" ucap Xiumin dengan santainya.

"Mwo?kau membuat wajah tampan appa menjadi jelek seperti ini minnie".

"Muka appa sudah jelek dari dulu"

"Haah?wajah appa ini mirip dengan magnae super junior kau bilang jelek?"

"Magnae super junior?minnie gak kenal,minnie kenalnya Minseok member Exo" balas Xiumin tak mau kalah dengan appanya.

Sungmin menatap jengah pertengkaran appa dan anak yang sama sekali tidak penting itu. "Kyu,kau cuci muka mu dan minnie cepat habiskan sarapan mu"

"Arraseo umma/chagi"

Setelah selesai sarapan,Xiumin kini berada diruang keluarga bersama dengan Kyuhyun. Sementara Sungmin sedang keluar ke supermarket. Xiumin sibuk dengan gambarnya dan Kyuhyun sibuk dengan game nya. -_-

Kyuhyun yang mulai bosan dengan game nya,memperhatikan Xiumin yang tengah tiduran dilantai dengan crayon berserakan disekitarnya.

"Minnie"

"..."

"Minnie chagi"

"..."

"Xiuminnie"

"..."

"Yah minnie kau mengacuhkan appa" rengek Kyuhyun karena Xiumin mengacuhkan panggilannya.

"Appa berisik"

Meskipun mereka tidak ada hubungan darah tapi sepertinya sifat evil Kyuhyun menurun dengan sempurna pada Xiumin.

"Siapa yang mengajari mu berkata seperti itu"

"Appa"

"Mwo?kapan appa mengajarkannya pada mu?"

"Saat umma berteriak supaya appa berhenti main game,appa akan berteriak seperti itu" jelas Xiumin polos.

Setelah ini Kyuhyun akan bersumpah tidak akan berteriak seperti itu lagi,terutama didepan anaknya. Xiumin meniru dengan baik sifat Kyuhyun.

"Jadi,minnie sedang menggambar apa?" tanya Kyuhyun mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Minnie sedang gambar teman-teman minnie"

"Ini siapa?"

"Itu Channie dan Baekkie,tangan Channie selalu hangat meskipun hujan salju,Baekkie suka sekali memegang tangan Channie"

"Lalu ini?"

"Suho dan Lay,mereka sangat manis saat senyum,minnie suka senyuman Lay"

"Eh apa di Exotic memelihara panda?" tanya Kyuhyun melihat ada gambar panda disana.

"Itu bukan panda,itu Tao dia suka sekali sama panda tapi minnie rasa ia jelmaan panda"

"Lalu yang mirip angry bird ini?"

"Kris,dia memang mirip angry bird...hihihi...minnie suka melihat Kris memperhatikan Tao"

"Minnie apa kau tidak terlalu besar menggambar mata teman mu?"

"Kyungsoo memang mempunyai mata seperti O_O,saat bermain salju kemarin ia berhasil membuat minnie dan yang lain menjadi boneka salju berjalan"

"Yang disebelah Kyungsoo namanya Kai,dia sering menggunakan teleportasinya untuk mengganggu Kyungsoo"

"Lalu ini Sehun dan Luhannie,hunnie suka sekali memeluk Luhannie"

"Ini Chen,dia keren appa saat saat hujan ia bisa membuat petir hilang,soalnya minnie kan takut sama petir"

"Dan ini minnie?" tunjuk Kyuhyun pada seorang namja mungil dengan ornamen salju di sekitarnya.

Kyuhyun membandingkan Xiumin asli dengan Xiumin digambar.

"Minnie sepertinya ada yang salah dengan gambar mu?"

"Apa?"

"Lihat minnie disini sangat kurus,sangat berbeda jauh dengan aslinya"

Xiumin masih tidak mengerti ucapan Kyuhyun. Dengan senang hati Kyuhyun menjelaskan kesalahan gambar Xiumin.

"Minnie itu kan gendut,lalu kenapa digambar kurus sekali?kemana perginya pipi bakpao mu itu sayang?"

"Appa..."

Udara disekeliling mereka mendadak menjadi sangat dingin,bahkan didalam ruangan pun salju turun.

"Jadi maksud appa,minnie itu gendut?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk semangat,masih tidak menyadari bahaya didepannya.

"APPA MENYEBALKAN..."

Bersamaan dengan berakhirnya teriakan Xiumin,Kyuhyun sudah berada didalam sebuah balok es yang sangat besar. Xiumin lagi-lagi membekukan Kyuhyun.

"Umma pul...Omo apa yang terjadi?" teriak Sungmin histeris melihat Kyuhyun sudah membeku.

"Umma..." xiumin berlari memeluk Sungmin.

"Kau apakan appa mu minnie" tanya Sungmin yang menggendong Xiumin.

"Appa menganggu minnie umma"

"Cha-chagi to-tolong a-kku"

"Kajja minnie bantu umma membereskan belanjaan" ucap Sungmin tanpa menghiraukan Kyuhyun.

"Es lama-lama juga mencair kan?' batin Sungmin enteng.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kangteuk dan Kris,Suho**

"Suho bisa tolong umma bangunkan Kris?" ucap Leeteuk yang masih berkutat dengan berbagai macam bahan untuk sarapan.

"Nde umma"

Suho turun dari kursi bayinya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya dan Kris. Mereka berdua memang satu kamar tapi beda ranjang. Suho membuka pintu kamarnya setelah setengah berjinjit.

"Kris bangun..." Suho mengguncangkan tubuh Kris dibalik selimut.

Karena kesal Suho menarik selimut Kris sehingga menyebabkan Kris terguling ke tepi ranjang dan terjatuh dengan sangat tidak elit.

Brugh...

"Appo..." rutuk Kris memegangi pantatnya yang mencium mesra lantai.

"Cepat bangun,umma sudah menunggu" ucap Suho tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Kau membuat pantat ku sakit" seru Kris.

"Kalau begitu cepat bangun saat aku membangunkan mu" seru Suho.

"Yak kau berani membentakku" Kris menunjuk Suho dengan jarinya.

"Memangya kenapa?untuk apa aku takut pada mu?"

Kris mengangkat tangannya kemudian muncul sepercik api dari telapak tangannya. Melihat hal itu Suho juga tak mau kalah ia mengeluarkan air dari dalam genggaman tangannya.

"Rasakan ini" ucap Kris melempar bola api kecil itu kearah Suho.

"Api itu bisa padam dengan air kau tau" Suho membalas lemparan api Kris dengan bola airnya.

Kris yang mempunyai kekuatan melawan gravitasi,berhasil menghindar dari serangan air Suho. suho pun tak kalah cepat,ia melemparkan bola airnya lagi keatas dan berhasil mengenai Kris.

"Rasakan itu" Suho melempar bola air berkali-kali sampai ia tidak menyadari kehadiran appanya.

Byur...

"Omo..." seru Suho saat sadar ia telah membuat appa nya basah kuyup.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan,hmm?" ucap Kangin dengan aura hitam disekelilingnya.

Suho dan Kris sudah meringkuk dipojok ranjang Suho yang masih kering,mereka bahkan berpelukan melupakan adegan kekerasan yang barusan terjadi.

"A-aku tidak sengaja appa" ucap Suho gemetar

"I-ini semua salah Suho appa,aku tidak ikut campur" ucap Kris dengan nada gemetar seperti Suho.

Kangin yang melihat kedua anaknya ketakutan itu,mengurungkan niatnya untuk marah. Ia menghembuskan napasnya pelan kemudian menatap Suho dan Kris yang masih meringkuk dipojok ranjang.

"Kalian sarapan dulu,appa akan mengganti baju" ujar Kangin melunak.

"N-nde appa,maafkan aku" ucap Suho menyesal telah membuat appa nya basah kuyup.

"Lain kali jangan lakukan itu lagi,arra?"

"Arraseo appa"

Leeteuk sesekali membersihkan ceceran bubur yang menempel pada wajah kedua anaknya. Suho dan Kris sudah mulai pintar menggunakan sendok sekarang. Meskipun terkadang bubur yang mereka ambil tumpah dan mengotori meja makan.

"Umma sudah selesai" ucap Suho dengan mangkuk buburnya yang sudah kosong.

"Aku juga umma" sahut Kris.

"Aigo~ anak appa pintar sekali" puji Kangin pada kedua anaknya.

Suho dan Kris menampilkan senyum manis mereka,saat dipuji oleh appanya.

"Umma,mau nonton Tv" ujar Suho yang sudah turun dari kursinya.

"Baiklah,umma akan nyalakan Tv nya,kau mau ikut Kris?" tanya Leeteuk pada Kris.

"Ikut umma" sahut Kris kemudian berlari menyusul Leeteuk dan Suho.

Suho dan Kris sudah duduk tenang didepan Tv. Leeteuk terlihat sedang memilihkan film anak-anak untuk mereka berdua. Kangin datang dengan dua buah gelas berisi susu ditangannya. Suho yang melihat appanya datang dengan susu kesukaannya,langsung turun dari sofa dan memeluk kaki kangin.

"Appa susu" Suho menarik-narik celana yang kangin kenakan.

"Nde,ini untuk mu" ucap Kangin memberikan segelas susu untuk Suho.

Kangin kemudian berjalan mendekati Kris,dengan Suho dalam gendongannya.

"Ini untuk mu Kris" Kangin memberikan gelas susu itu pada Kris,tapi Kris sama sekali tidak menerima gelas susu itu.

"Nggak mau susu" tolak Kris.

"Wae?tidak biasanya kau menolak minum susu?" tanya Leetuk heran

"Mau jus" ucap Kris mutlak.

"Chagy,minum jus nya nanti siang,sekarang Kris minum susu dulu" bujuk Kangin.

"Shireo,mau jus...!" Kris sekarang menekuk wajahnya kesal.

Kangin dan Leeteuk berpandangan,kemudian menghembuskan napasnya pelan.

"Baiklah,tapi siang nanti tidak ada jatah jus untuk mu" ucap Kangin.

Leeteuk dan Kangin kemudian pergi meninggalkan Suho dan Kris. Kangin berniat mengganti susu untuk Kris dengan segelas jus apel. Suho yang sudah menghabiskan susu nya,menatap Kris kemudian tertawa meremehkan.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Kris tajam.

"Hihi...nanti aku akan lebih tinggi dari mu karena selalu minum susu" ucap Suho meremehkan.

Meskipun Suho dan Kris seumuran,namun tinggi badan mereka sangatlah terlihat berbeda. Kris terlihat seperti anak umur 3 tahun dengan tingginya yang melebihi rata-rata anak seumur mereka. Entah itu karena mereka merupakan bayi ajaib atau bukan.

"Kalau kau tumbuh,aku akan tumbuh lebih tinggi lagi" ucap Kris dengan kedua tangan didadanya.

"Kau akan mengecil seperti semut,aku akan tinggi seperti appa"

"Aku tidak akan mengecil" seru Kris jengkel.

"Tao pasti gak mau main dengan mu,karena tubuh mu mengecil" ejek Suho.

Mendengar nama Tao,Kris sontak turun dari sofa dan berlari menuju dapur.

"APPA AKU MAU MINUM SUSU" teriaknya nyaring.

Kangin yang sedang menyiapkan jus apel untuk Kris sampai terkejut mendengar teriakan Kris. Terlebih Kris berlari kemudian menerjang kakinya.

"Hei ada apa?" tanya Kangin mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Kris.

"Mau minum susu appa" pinta Kris

"Eh..?"

"Susu appa,mana susu"

Untung saja susu untuk Kris tadi sudah Leeteuk simpan dalam kulkas,sehingga Kangin tidak perlu repot membuatkan susu lagi.

"Bukankah tadi ingin minum jus hmm?" tanya Leeteuk memperhatikan Kris meminum susunya dengan cepat.

"Aku gak mau jadi kecil seperti Suho,nanti Tao gak mau main bareng lagi" ucap Kris polos.

Leeteuk membersihkan noda susu yang menempel pada bibir Kris. "Tidak ada anak yang tiba-tiba mengecil gara-gara tidak minum susu,sayang"

"Benarkah?"

Setelah ini mungkin Kangin dan Leeteuk akan bekerja keras membersihkan rumah mereka yang porak-poranda akibat kedua anaknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Zhoury dan Chen,Tao**

Hari ini pasangan Zhoumi dan henry serta kedua anak mereka Chen dan Tao berencana mengunjungi kebun binatang. Sudah sejak lama Tao ingin pergi ke kebun binatang. Bocah bermata panda itu,ingin melihat wujud asli tuan pandanya,yang menurut Henry sangat lucu.

"Mommy ayo cepat"

Tao kini sudah berpakain rapi,kaos hitam dipadu dengan jaket warna coklat dan celana panjang berwarna biru tua,dalam dekapannya tak lupa boneka kesayangannya,tuan panda.

"Kita berangkat pukul 10 sayang,sekarang masih pukul 9" jelas Zhoumi,kemudian memangku Tao.

"Apa pukul 10 itu masih lama dad?" tanya Tao memandang kearah daddynya.

"Kau lihat jarum jam pendek itu Tao?saat jarum jamnya berada diangka 10 kita akan berangkat"

"Daddy ganti saja angkanya,Tao ingin melihat tuan panda yang asli" Tao mempoutkan bibirnya karena sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat panda.

"Kau harus sabar Tao sayang" ucap Henry yang menggendong Chen.

"Mommy,mau susu" seru Tao karena melihat Chen sedang meminum susu dari botolnya.

"Kajja Tao buat susu bersama daddy"

Zhoumi mengangkat tubuh kecil Tao dan menggendongnya dipundak.

"Waaa tinggiii...Tao terbangg..." seru Tao kegirangan.

"Mommy apa disana ada jerapah?" tanya Chen yang sudah menghabiskan separuh susunya.

"Chen-ie ingin liat jerapah?"

Chen menganggukkan kepalanya semangat.

"Disana ada banyak jerapah,nanti Chen-ie bisa memberi makan jerapahnya" ujar Henry.

Setelah menunggu cukup lama bagi para bayi,akhirnya mereka ber4 pergi ke kebun binatang. Karena Zhoumi sudah mempunyai lisensi mengemudi,mereka putuskan untuk menyewa sebuah mobil agar perjalanan hari ini bisa lebih menyenangkan.

Tao dan Chen sudah duduk dengan manis di car seat,sebuah tempat duduk khusus untuk anak kecil dengan pengaman yang lengkap. Setelah memastikan sabuk pengaman terpasang dengan sempurna pada Chen dan Tao,Zhoumi mulai mengemudikan mobilnya.

Sepanjang jalan,Chen dan Tao terus berceloteh tentang apa saja yang ingin mereka lihat nanti saat dikebun binatang.

"Mommy kata Sehun,tuan panda disana bisa mengigit apa itu benar?" tanya Tao mengingat ucapan Sehun saat Tao menceritakan ingin melihat panda.

"Semua binatang tidak akan mengigit kalau Tao tidak mengganggunya" ucap Henry sambil menatap Tao dari kaca spion depan.

Perjalanan menuju kebun binatang memakan waktu 20 menit. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya ditempat parkir,Zhoumi mengeluarkan kereta bayi dengan 2 tempat duduk. Mereka sengaja membawanya untuk berjaga-jaga bila Chen dan Tao kelelahan.

Beberapa peralatan bayi diletakkan dikantung belakang kereta bayi. Henry,Chen dan tao memasuki pintu gerbang kebun binatang dengan patung singa disisi kiri dan kanannya. Zhoumi berada dibelakang mereka dengan kereta bayinya.

"Mom,ayo lihat panda"

"Ani~ lihat jerapah"

Henry bingung karena letak kandang jerapah dan kandang panda berbeda tempat. Kandang jerapah ada disebelah kanan dan kandang panda ada disebelah kiri.

Akhirnya Henry memutuskan untuk pergi ke kandang jerapah terlebih dahulu baru ke kandang panda.

"Mommy lihat jerapahnya tinggi" seru Chen kagum melihat leher jerapah yang sangat panjang.

Seorang petugas kebun binatang menawarkan sebuah wortel untuk memberi makan jerapah yang ada didalam kandang. Meskipun sedikit takut,tapi Chen memberanikan diri untuk memberi makan jerapah itu. Henry menggendong Chen agar Chen bisa lebih mudah memberi makan jerapah.

Zhoumi dengan cepat mengambil kamera dan mengabadikan moment Chen memberi makan jerapah. Tak hanya memberi makan,Chen dan Tao bahkan sempat diperbolehkan memegang kepala jerapah,tentunya dengan petugas kebun binatang disamping mereka.

Puas melihat jerapah dan berfoto bersama,kini mereka menuju kandang panda. Tao terlihat sangat antusias,ia bahkan menarik tangan Henry agar berjalan dengan cepat. Chen kini duduk dengan tenang di dalam kereta bayi dengan sebotol susu ditangannya.

Ad sedikitnya 7panda dikandang itu,3 diantaranya masih bayi. Melihat panda yang sesungguhnya Tao melupakan boneka panda kesayangannya yang kini tergeletak. Zhoumi segera mengambil boneka panda milik Tao dan meletakkannya dikereta bayi.

"Mereka sedang apa mom?" tanya Tao sambil memeluk leher Henry yang menggendongnya.

"Mereka sedang bermain,sama seperti Tao dan Chen hyung saat dirumah" jelas Henry.

"Apa mereka bertengkar juga mom?"

"Tidak sayang,panda tidak bertengkar mereka saling menyayangi"

"Kalau begitu Tao juga gak akan bertengkar sama Chen hyung"

"Good boy" Henry mencium pipi Tao dengan gemas.

Sama seperti saat dikandang jerapah tadi,Tao dan Chen diberikan kesempatan untuk berfoto dan memberikan makan panda-panda itu. Tao baru mengetahui kalau panda memakan bambu,selama ini ia berpikir kalau panda juga memakan bubur seperti dirinya.

Lelah berkeliling,Tao dan Chen kini hanya duduk dikereta bayi mereka. Henry sesekali menyuapkan makan siang Tao dan Chen. Mereka sedang beristirahat disebuah taman yang memang dikhususkan untuk para pengunjung melepaskan lelah.

"Lihat Tao sangat lucu saat berfoto dengan panda" ujar Zhoumi menunjukkan foto Tao dan panda tadi.

"Mereka terlihat mirip" ucap Henry sambil tertawa.

"Momm~ apa kita boleh membawa pulang tuan panda?"

"Jangan kita bawa pulang jerapah saja" ucap Chen tak mau kalah.

"Jerapah menakutkan,nanti Tao diinjak jerapah"

"Panda lebih menakutkan,mereka mengigit"

"Tuan panda gak gigit"

Sepertinya ada yang melupakan janjinya untuk tidak bertengkar lagi.

Tbc-

**Masih ada yang nungguin FF ini? ._. mian baru update sekarang *bow***

**Semoga chapter pertama ini tidak mengecewakan *bow***

**Kritik dan saran sangat diterima,tolong jangan menjelek-jelekkan para cast di FF ini. Karena semua hanyalah hasil pemikiran author ^^**

**Mian,kalo masih banyak typo karna author gak pernah mengedit ulang *Bow***

**chapter depan masih tentang kegiatan para bayi dengan orang tua mereka dirumah ^^**

**ye0ja: gwenchana :* kalo sampe mereka dewasa judulnya bukan 'Chibi Fairy' donk :3 sementara sih nyeritain mereka masih bayi dulu :* itu pun kalo idenya jalan -_-**

**Cho Jisun: annyeong jisun ^^ hmm semoga suka moment para bayi saat dirumah masing-masing ya ^^**

**Niel Hill: hohoho ini udah lanjut ^^**

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw: hehe... sesekali kyuhyun dibuat agak nista #DitendangSparkyu O_O jinjja? Ndong sm nari putus?duhhh kudet TT_TT pdahal mereka khan cocok banget TT_TT**

**Kirei Thelittlethieves: hahaha... ngikutin ummanya mereka yang doyan nonton drama :3**

**younlaycious88: kalo dibawa pulang ntar FF ini castnya siapa coba *mewek* #DiTabok**

**zoldyk: thankyou :***

**loveHEENJABUJA: hohoho.. makanya ati" sama kyungsoo :3**

**gomawo untuk para rider yang sudi meninggalkan jejak mereka di FF ini :***

**#NgilangBarengXiumin**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHIBI FAIRY**

Author: Lovara

Cast: Exo,SNSD,Super junior

Genre: campur aduk

Summary: Keseruan dan tingkah lucu Baekhyun,Kyungsoo yang membantu umma mereka didapur. Tingkah duo Sehun dan Kai yang membuat Heechul gemar berteriak-teriak. Lay dan Luhan yang mempunyai orang tua super hiperaktif dan Chanyeol bayi yang sangat aktif dengan orang tua yang bisa dibilang pendiam. (orang tua yang tertukar) -_-

**...**

**WARNING: YAOI,OFFICIAL COUPLE,NO CRACK PAIR,NO GS,NO STRAIGHT ****(Straight hanya untuk Shindong dan Nari)**

**...**

**CHAPTER 4**

**Yewook dan Baekhyun,Kyungsoo**

"Umma~" kaki kecil Kyungsoo berlari mendekati Ryeowook yang sedang berada didapur.

Mengetahui bahwa malaikat kecilnya tengah merajuk,Ryeowook segera menghentikan kegiatannya memasak untuk makan siang.

"Ada apa sayang?" Ryeowook menggendong Kyungsoo dan mendudukan anak manis itu dimeja makan.

"Bosan umma~" ucapnya sambil menggoyangkan kaki kecilnya.

"Bosan?dimana Baekkie dan appa?" tanya Ryeowook

"Kyung-ie bosan main sama Baekkie sama appa" Kyungsoo menekuk wajahnya.

"Arraseo,kalau begitu Kyung-ie ingin main sama umma?"

Pertanyaan Ryeowook dibalas oleh anggukan antusias Kyungsoo.

"Tapi kita mainnya setelah umma selesai memasak,arra?"

"Masak?Kyung-ie mau bantu umma masak" seru Kyungsoo senang. Ia sering melihat ummanya memasak didapur dan menurut Kyungsoo kecil itu sangat keren.

"Baiklah kalau begitu,Kyung-ie bantu umma memilih kacang yang bagus,hari ini kita akan makan sup kacang"

Ryeowook memberikan Kyungsoo sebuah wadah kecil yang berisi kacang merah yang segar. Ia meletakkan wadah itu di depan kursi bayi yang biasa Kyungsoo pakai. Dengan telaten Ryeowook mengajari Kyungsoo memilih kacang yang nanti ia gunakan untuk membuat sup.

Kyungsoo dengan raut wajah serius sedang memperhatikan kacang-kacang yang ada didepannya. Ia membandingkan sebuah kacang yang berada ditangan kanannya dan tangan kirinya. Ryeowook yang melihat hal itu hanya tersenyum.

"Kyung-ie~" teriakan Baekhyun dari arah ruang keluarga terdengar sampai dapur.

Kyungsoo yang sedang sibuk dengan kegiatannya merasa kesal karena terganggu dengan suara Baekhyun.

"Baekkie jangan teriak-teriak,berisik" seru Kyungsoo judes.

Baekhyun yang mendengar suara Kyungsoo berasal dari dapur segera menghampirinya.

"Eh,Kyung-ie masih apa?" tanya Baekhyun heran melihat Kyungsoo tengah menatap serius sebuah wadah didepannya.

"Kyung-ie sibuk,Baekkie jangan ganggu sana sana" usir Kyungsoo tanpa melihat Baekhyun yang sudah siap mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Huks...huweee~ umma~ huweee" tangis Baekhyun akhirnya pecah.

Ryeowook segera menggendong Baekhyun yang masih menangis sambil mengusap pelan punggung bocah itu "Jangan menangis lagi ya"

Kyungsoo yang mengetahui Baekhyun menangis merasa menyesal telah berkata buruk padanya. Dengan wajah lemas Kyungsoo turun dari kursinya yang tidak terlalu tinggi,kemudian menepuk pelan kaki Ryeowook yang tengah menggendong Baekhyun.

"Kyung-ie kenapa?" tanya Ryeowook yang masih berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun.

"Kyung-ie minta maaf umma,hiks...Baekkie jangan nangis lagi" Kyungsoo ternyata juga menangis karena mengira ia begitu jahat sehingga membuat Baekhyun menangis.

Baekhyun menghentikan tangisannya saat mendengar suara isakan dari Kyungsoo. "Umma turun.."

"Kyung-ie kenapa nangis?" tanya Baekhyun setelah turun dari gendongan Ryeowook.

"Kyung-ie jahat sama Baekkie,Kyung-ie minta maaf" ucap Kyungsoo disertai isakan lemah.

"Cup cup cup...Baekkie gak nangis lagi kok,Kyung-ia juga gak jahat sama Baekkie" ucap Baekhyun mengelus pucuk kepala Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

Kyungsoo menatap wajah Baekhyun yang sedikit memerah akibat menangis tadi. "Kalo gitu Kyung-ie juga gak nangis lagi" ucapnya sambil menyeka air matanya.

Ryeowook tersenyum bangga melihat kedua malaikat kecilnya bisa menyelesaikan masalah dengan cara mereka sendiri.

"Umma,apa Baekkie boleh bantu memilih kacang?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan tangan yang menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

Siang itu dari arah dapur terdengar suara celotehan dua bayi yang sangat menggemaskan. Mereka berdua saling membantu saat Ryeowook memberikan tugas kecil,seperti mencuci sayuran atau menata piring yang akan mereka gunakan untuk makan siang.

"Nah semua sudah siap,kajja kalian bangunkan appa kalian" ujar Ryeowook.

"Umma,apa kami boleh bermain dengan guguk?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Boleh sayang,tapi setelah itu kalian harus mencuci tangan kalian sebelum makan" ingat Ryeowook.

Dengan semangat,kedua bocah menggemaskan itu menghampiri kandang anjing yang berada didekat balkon. Dua anjing yang sudah akrab dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo itu mengibaskan ekor mereka semangat saat melihat keduanya membuka kandang mereka. Kyungsoo segera menggendong melo dipelukannya sedangkan Baekhyun menggendong kkoming dengan sedikit susah payah.

"Kajja kita bangunkan appa" ujar Baekhyun.

Yesung menekuk wajahnya kesal saat makan siang. Ia tidak menyangka akan dibangunkan dengan cara yang cukup ekstrim oleh kedua anaknya. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo rupanya membawa dua anjing kesayangan Yesung kedalam kamar dan melepaskan dua anjing itu diatas tempat tidur appanya.

"Jangan menekuk wajah mu seperti itu" ujar Ryeowook yang sibuk menyendokkan sup kacang kedalam mangkuk Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Appa appa,tadi Kyung-ie sama Baekkie bantu umma masak" celoteh Kyungsoo membuat Yesung mendadak ceria kembali.

"Jinjja?lalu apa yang Kyung-ie dan Baekkie masak?" tanya Yesung.

"Sup kacang appa,kami buat sup kacang" sahut Baekhyun bangga.

"Pantas saja rasanya sangat enak" puji Yesung.

"Kyung-ie mau bantu umma masak lagi"

"Baekkie juga"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Haehyuk dan Lay,Luhan**

"Arghh bosan" teriak Eunhyuk frustasi karena saat libur seperti ini ia hanya bisa diam dirumah.

"Harusnya aku ikut Zhoumi dan Henry ke kebun binatang" tambahnya.

"Dimana anak-anak?" tanya Donghae dengan segelas susu ditangannya.

"Mereka sedang dikamar" ujar Eunhyuk merebut susu ditangan Donghae kemudian meminumnya sampai habis.

"Yak,kau bisa buat sendiri kalau mau" teriak Donghae kesal karena Eunhyuk menghabiskan susu miliknya.

"Aku malas berjalan kedapur" bantah Eunhyuk.

"Dasar ikan kering" umpat Donghae pelan namun tetap bisa didengar Eunhyuk.

"Aku bisa mendengarmu ikan amis" balas Eunhyuk.

Lay dan Luhan yang sudah keluar dari kamar mereka memperhatikan kedua orang tuanya yang saling mengeluarkan kata ejekan. Mereka tahu kalau kedua orang tuanya hanya bercanda,bukan sebuah pertengkaran yang serius.

"Aigo~ anak appa disini rupanya" ucap Donghae dengan segelas susu ditangannya lagi.

Luhan dan Lay menatap gelas yang ada ditangan Donghae dengan tatapan berbinar. Donghae yang mengetahui hal itu menghela napasnya pelan. Ia merelakan susu yang ia buat untuk kedua kalinya dihabiskan oleh kedua anaknya.

"Kemari sayang" Eunhyuk merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar dan disambut pelukan oleh Luhan dan Lay.

"Mommy bosan,ayo kita jalan-jalan" ucap Eunhyuk sambil membersihkan sisa susu dibibir Luhan dan Lay.

"Kajja mom,kita lihat rusa" ajak Luhan antusias.

"Shireo,kita lihat unicorn" ucap Lay.

"Sayang unicorn tidak ada disini" jelas Donghae.

"Kalau lihat rusa kita harus ke kebun binatang dan ini sudah terlalu siang" sahut Eunhyuk menciumi Luhan dan Lay dengan gemas.

"Ah,bagaimana kalau kita pergi kesungai Han?' usul Donghae.

Eunhyuk,Lay dan Luhan sudah siap dengan mantel mereka. Eunhyuk juga tak lupa membawa sebuah tas besar yang berisi perlengkapan milik Lay dan Luhan. Dua bayi manis itu nampak menggemaskan dengan mantel panjang yang menutupi tubuh mungil mereka dan sepatu bot coklat.

Keluarga kecil itu tengah menunggu bus yang akan mengantarkan mereka ber 4 menuju sungai Han. Luhan sangat antusias sampai-sampai ia tidak mau duduk diam,berbeda dengan Lay yang duduk diam diatas pangkuan Donghae.

"Lulu kemarilah" Eunhyuk mengangkat tubuh mungil Luhan dan memangkunya.

"Kau akan kelelahan sebelum sampai disungai Han jika kau terus mondar-mandir seperti itu" ujar Eunhyuk membetulkan jaket yang Luhan pakai.

"Kenapa Bus nya lama,Lulu ingin main bola sama appa" ucap Luhan cemberut.

"Lihat itu bus nya datang" seru Donghae.

Bus yang membawa Donghae,Eunhyuk dan kedua anak mereka melaju dengan hati-hati. Luhan dan Lay yang duduk dipangkuan orang tuanya,menatap kagum deretan bangunan besar yang mereka lewati. Sekitar 30 menit kemudian mereka sampai disebuah taman yang bersebelahan dengan sungai Han.

"Appa kajja kita main" teriak Luhan semangat.

Lay berlari menyusul Luhan yang terlebih dulu membawa bola karet mereka. Eunhyuk meletakkan tas yang ia bawa diatas bangku yang sudah disediakan. Eunhyuk memperhatikan tingkah Luhan dan Lay yang saling berebut bola dengan kaki kecil mereka.

"Kau tidak menemani mereka?" tanya Eunhyuk pada Donghae yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Mereka sedang asik dengan dunianya sendiri"

"Terkadang aku membayangkan bagaimana mereka nantinya akan tumbuh besar,apa kita akan bersama mereka selamanya?" ujar Eunhyuk dengan wajah sendu.

"Hey jangan berpikir yang macam-macam" Donghae membawa tubuh Eunhyuk ke dalam pelukannya.

"Appa bikin mommy nangis" seru Luhan dengan bola ditangannya.

"Eh?appa tidak membuat mommy mu menangis sayan" ucap Donghae

"Mommy napa nangis?" tanya Lay menatap Eunhyuk intens.

Eunhyuk membawa Lay dalam pangkuannya. "Mommy tidak menangis sayang,tadi mata mommy terkena debu dan appa kalian membantu mommy"

Lay menyeka air mata yang sempat turun di pipi Eunhyuk. "Mommy jangan nangis,nanti Lulu sama Lay sedih kalo liat mommy nangis"

Eunhyuk menciumi wajah Lay dengan gemas karena tingkah anak manis itu yang menggemaskan.

"Lulu juga mau peluk mommy" seru Luhan karena merasa diabaikan.

Kini Donghae,Luhan dan Lay terlihat sedang bermain bola bersama. Eunhyuk hanya melihat mereka bermain dari kejauhan.

"Appa appa tendang" seru Luhan antusias.

Lay berlari menuju appanya yang bersiap menendang bola.

Dugh...

Bola meluncur dengan pelan melewati sisi sebelah kanan Lay,bocah berdimple itu langsung berlari mengejar bola yang menggelinding ke arah Luhan.

"Lulu jangan ambil bolanya" teriak Lay ketika melihat Luhan berlari menghampiri bola.

"Lulu yang liat duluan" sahut Luhan bersikeras menghampiri bola.

Luhan dan Lay sama-sama tidak mau mengalah sekarang ini. Mereka sibuk merebut bola dengan cara mereka sendiri,saat Luhan lengah Lay akan membawa bola itu menjauh dengan tangannya. Luhan yang tidak mau kalah otomatis mengejar Lay.

Grep...

Brugh...

Mereka berdua jatuh terjerembab karena Luhan yang menarik bagian belakang jaket Lay. Bola yang ada ditangan Lay lepas dan menggelinding menuju sungai. Lay merasakan sakit pada kakinya langsung menangis.

"Huweee~ sakkiitt~" tangisnya menahan sakit.

Luhan yang rupanya juga merasakan sakit pada telapak tangannya juga menangis.

"Appa~ sakiitt..."

Eunhyuk dan Donghae dengan sigap menggendong kedua anaknya dan mendudukan mereka dibangku taman.

"Hiks...mommy sakit..." isak Lay saat Eunhyuk membersihkan luka dikakinya.

Namun tak sampai 5 menit kemudian,luka itu menutup dengaan sendirinya.

"Ah~ mommy sampai lupa kalau kekuatan mu healing sayang" ucap Eunhyuk menyeka bekas air mata Lay.

"Mommy liat luka ku sembuh" ucap Lay menggerakkan kakinya.

"Tangan Lulu belum sembuh..." isak Luhan melihat luka dikaki Lay sudah sembuh namun luka ditangannya masih ada.

"Tangan Lulu sini" ucap Lay kemudian menggenggam tangan Luhan yang terluka.

"Hihi..hangat" ucap Luhan saat tangannya digenggam oleh Lay.

Cahaya putih samar-samar muncul dari antara tangan Lay dan Luhan. Eunhyuk yang melihat hal itu segera menutupi tangan keduanya dengan jaket yang ia pakai. Sangat berbahaya jika ada orang lain yang melihat kelebihan kedua anaknya.

"Lulu lihat" Lay membuka tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Luhan.

"Wah lukanya hilang,appa lihat tangan Lulu sembuh" ujar Luhan memperlihatkan telapak tangannya yang kini sudah bersih kembali tanpa luka sedikit pun.

"Lulu ucapkan apa pada Lay?" Donghae mengusak pelan rambut Luhan.

"Gomawo,tangan Lulu sudah sembuh" ucap Luhan dengan senyumannya.

Lay memeluk Luhan dengan erat.

"Mommy~ ngantuk" ucap Luhan dengan mata setengah terpejam.

Lay sendiri sudah hampir menutup matanya dipelukan Donghae.

"Nde,kajja kita pulang hari sudah hampir sore" ujar Eunhyuk kemudian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hanchul dan Sehun,Kai**

"CEPAT KATAKAN PADA KU SIAPA YEOJA ITU !"

"Chagya sudah aku bilang dia hanya teman ku,tidak lebih"

"TEMAN MACAM APA YANG SAMPAI BERPELUKAN MESRA HAAH !"

"Itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan,dia hampir terjatuh dan aku hanya menolongnya"

"KAU PEMBOHONG ! LEBIH BAIK AKHIRI HUBUNGAN KITA SAMPAI DISINI !"

"Ta-tapi..."

"Hiks..." Heechul menyeka air matanya yang turun dengan segumpal tisu.

Sehun dan Kai memperhatikan Heechul yang tengah menangis karena menonton sebuah acara drama. Setiap sore Heechul dengan rutin duduk di depan Tv dan menonton drama yang tayang setiap hari dan tidak ada yang bisa mengusiknya saat menonton Tv.

"Umma liat kartun" rengek Sehun diikuti anggukan oleh Kai.

"Pororo umma,ingin liat pororo" tambah Kai.

"Tunggu sebentar ya,sebentar lagi selesai" jawab Heechul kembali menyeka air matanya.

"Kau masih menonton?" tanya Hangeng yang baru saja selesai mandi.

"Kau baru mandi Hannie?bisa tolong mandikan Sehun dan Kai?" ucap Heechul tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Hangeng.

Hangeng tidak pernah sekalipun membantah ucapan Heechul,ia langsung mengajak Sehun dan Kai yang tengah mengerucutkan bibir masing-masing.

"Hunnie mau liat pororo"

"Kai juga pingin liat pororo"

"Setelah mandi appa janji akan mengajak kalian melihat pororo" ujar Hangeng sambil tersenyum.

Setelah mengisi bath up dengan air hangat,Hangeng segera melepaskan satu persatu pakaian Sehun dan Kai. Dua bocah itu juga tak lupa membawa mainan mereka didalam bath up. Dengan telaten Hangeng menyabuni dan membersihkan tubuh kedua anaknya. Dirasa sudah bersih,Hangeng mengambil dua buah handuk untuk.

"Appa liat pororo,palli" tagih Sehun setelah memakai bajunya.

Bayi dengan kulit putih bersih itu nampak tampan dengan setelah kaos putih dan celana pendek biru bergambar beruang dibagian paha.

"Aigo~ tampannya anak umma" Heechul datang kemudian menggendong Sehun dan menciumi Sehun.

"Umma bau jangan cium-cium" ucap Sehun menjauhkan wajah ummanya dari wajahnya sendiri.

"Hihihi...umma bau" ucap Kai yang sudah berpakaian sama seperti Sehun,hanya saja celana yang Kai pakai berwarna coklat muda.

"Yak kalian" seru Heechul kesal.

"Kau mandilah dulu,biar aku yang menemani anak-anak" ucap Hangeng mencuri sekilas ciuman dari bibir Heechul.

"Kau pervert Hannie"

"Hanya untuk mu Chullie"

Hangeng,Sehun dan Kai sudah duduk dengan manis didepan Tv yang tadi dikuasai oleh Heechul. Sebenarnya hanya Sehun dan Kai saja yang asik menikmati sebuah tayangan kartun di Tv.

"Ahh Bumbum" teriak Sehun saat melihat Heechul datang dengan seekor kucing.

Heechul otomatis menjauhkan kucing kesayangannya dari tangan Sehun yang mencoba menggapai Heebum.

"Umma,bumbum" rengek Sehun kesal.

"Tidak boleh,biarkan heebum bersama umma" ucap Heechul masih mempertahankan heebum dalam gendongannya.

"Appa,bumbum" adu Sehun pada Hangeng.

Kai terlihat tidak peduli dengan pertengkaran Sehun dan umma nya,ia lebih tertarik dengan kartun yang tengah tayang di Tv.

"Berikan saja Chullie" sahut Hangeng.

Heechul terlihat tidak rela membiarkan Sehun bermain dengan kucing kesayangannya.

"GYAAA SEHUN JANGAN MEMBUAT HEEBUM MELAYANG" teriak Heechul kalap saat mengetahui Heebum,kucing kesayangannya tengah melayang.

"Bumbum" Sehun mengelus bulu halus kucing kesayangan ummanya.

Wush

Kucing yang ada didepannya kini tiba-tiba saja menghilang. Sehun menoleh kesana kemari untuk mencari kucing itu.

"Umma,bumbum hilang umma" seru Sehun dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Eh?bagaimana bisa?" ucap Heechul panik.

"Tadi Hunnie masih main sama bumbum,tapi bumbum hilang" sahut Sehun yang sudah mulai menangis.

Hangeng menyadari sesuatu,Kai. Bocah berkulit eksotis itu kini sudah menghilang.

"Sepertinya perbuatan Kai" ujar Hangeng menyadari Kai sudah tidak ada disampingnya lagi.

"KAI KEMBALIKAN HEEBUM SEKARANG" teriak Heechul membahana.

Sekelebat bayangan muncul dan ternyata itu Kai yang tengah menggendong Heebum.

"Omo Heebummie kau baik-baik saja sayang?" ucap Heechul panik

"Meongg~"

Kucing itu mengeong pelan dalam pelukan Kai.

"Bumbum bilang ia pusing umma" sahut Sehun pelan.

"Ish kalian ini selalu mengganggu Heebum" gerutu Heechul lalu mengambil kucing kesayangannya dari tangan Kai.

"Umma bumbum" rengek Kai saat Heechul mengambil Heebum.

"Shireo..! kalian tidak boleh bermain dengan Heebum" tegas Heechul.

"Sudahlah jangan bertengkar,kalian jangan ganggu Heebum lagi,arra?" ucap Hangeng menasehati kedua anaknya.

"Tapi mau main sama Bumbum,appa" Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Main sama Bumbum" tambah Kai.

"Ah,seandainya Sehun mencubit Kai,apa yang Kai rasakan?" tanya Hangeng.

"Sakit appa,Hunnie gak boleh nyubit" ucap Kai menatap tajam Sehun.

"Nah kalau begitu Heebum juga merasakan sakit kalau seperti tadi" Hangeng mengusap pelan pucuk kepala Sehun dan Kai.

"Bumbum sakit appa?" tanya Sehun polos.

"Nde,jangan membuat Heebum melayang atau berpindah tempat seperti tadi"

"Umma,mian sudah buat Bumbum sakit" Kai yang merasa bersalah menghampiri Heechul.

"Hunnie juga umma sudah buat Bumbum sakit"

Heechul menyamakan tingginya dengan Sehun dan Kai. "Minta maaf pada Heebum,arra?"

"Bumbum mian,Hunnie sudah buat Bumbum sakit" ucap Sehun mengelus Heebum

"Kai sudah buat Bumbum pusing,mian" sahut Kai.

"Meong~"

"Umma,Bumbum bilang Hunnie sama Kai boleh main sama Bumbum lagi"

"Jinjja?"

"Bumbum juga bilang kalau umma sering lupa memberi makan"

"Mwoya?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sibum dan Chanyeol**

"Daddy,Yeollie mau itu" tunjuk Chanyeol dari kereta bayinya.

Siwon dan Kibum tengah berbelanja kebutuhan mereka di sebuah supermarket. Kibum mendorong kereta bayi Chanyeol dan Siwon mendorong trolli yang berisi bahan makanan mereka untuk sebulan dan beberapa perlengkapan bayi.

"Kau belum boleh makan itu sayang" ucap Kibum lembut.

"Yeollie ingin itu" rupanya Chanyeol tidak mengerti bahwa ia masih belum boleh mengkonsumsi permen karet yang ia tunjuk.

"Kalau Yeollie sudah besar,Yeollie baru boleh memakannya" sahut Siwon.

"Lalu kapan Yeollie besar?apa masih lama?" tanya Chanyeol polos.

"Saat semua gigi Yeollie tumbuh semua,baru Yeollie boleh memakan permen itu" ujar Kibum.

Chanyeol menghitung jumlah giginya yang baru beberapa yang tumbuh. Bayi mungil itu menggerutu karena pikirnya akan sangat lama jika menunggu semua giginya tumbuh.

"Nah bagaimana kalau ini?" Siwon menunjukkan sebuah vitamin untuk anak-anak dalam bentuk permen jelly.

"Yeollie boleh makan ini,daddy?"

Siwon mengangguk.

"Gak usah nunggu gigi Yeollie tumbuh semua?"

"Tidak perlu,sayang" sahut Kibum gemas dengan celotehan Chanyeol.

"Nah kajja kita cari beberapa biskuit bayi dan popok" kata Siwon sambil mendorong trollinya.

Sepanjang mereka berbelanja,Chanyeol terus saja menanyakan ini dan itu pada kedua orang tuanya. Terkadang pertanyaan Chanyeol mengundang decak kagum orang lain yang mendengarnya.

Bahkan saat perjalanan pulang pun Chanyeol masih sibuk berceloteh sendiri dengan ditemani boneka anjing kesayangannya. Hari sudah hampir malam saat mereka sampai dirumah. Kibum dengan cekatan menggendong Chanyeol dan membawanya ke kamar,sedangkan Siwon langsung membongkar isi belanjaan mereka.

"Membuat susu untuk Chanyeol?" tanya Siwon saat Kibum keluar dari kamar dan membawa sebuah botol susu.

"Nde" jawab Kibum lalu sibuk membuat susu untuk Chanyeol.

"Mommy..."

Chanyeol yang tidak sabar menunggu susu nya,menyusul Kibum ke dapur. Bayi lucu itu kini tengah menggunakan piyama berwarna biru muda dengan gambar beruang lucu.

"Setelah minum susu,Yeollie tidur nde" ujar Siwon yang langsung menggendong Chanyeol.

"Yeollie mau main sama daddy" ucap Chanyeol sambil memeluk leher appanya.

"Daddy dan mommy mu ada tugas sekolah,baby"

"Kalo gitu Yeollie main sendiri,Yeollie gak mau tidur"

Dengan terpaksa Kibum dan Siwon membiarkan Chanyeol bermain dengan tumpukan balok warna-warni,sementara mereka berdua mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya. sesekali Kibum dan Siwon mengawasi Chanyeol yang bermain tak jauh dari mereka. Botol susu kosong itu kini tergeletak begitu saja.

Chanyeol dengan khas anak-anaknya menyusun asal balok yang sudah disiapkan oleh Kibum tadi.

"Ish susah" gerutu Chanyeol karena sering kali balok yang ia susun jatuh berserakan.

Merasa bosan dengan mainannya,Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Kibum dan Siwon yang tengah mengerjakan tugas sekolah.

"Mommy masih apa?" tanya Chanyeol melongok keatas meja.

"Mommy sedang mengerjakan tugas,sayang"

"Tugas apa?"

"Tugas dari sekolah,apa Yeollie mengantuk?"

Chanyeol menggeleng lalu berjalan menuju Siwon. "Daddy itu apa?"

"Ini tugas sekolah daddy"

"Mommy sama daddy kenapa nulis banyak?"

"Karena ini memang sudah tugas kami,baby" jelas Siwon yang masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"Yeollie juga mau nulis" seru Chanyeol yang menganggap apa yang dikerjakan mommy dan daddynya adalah hal yang sangat keren.

"Memangnya Yeollie bisa?" tanya Kibum menatap gemas Chanyeol yang tengah merengek.

"Pokoknya Yeollie mau nulis...!"

"Baiklah,ini kertas nya setelah ini Yeollie jangan daddy dan mommy ne" pesan Kibum sambil menyerahkan sebuah kertas dan crayon warna-warni.

Chanyeol yang sudah berada didunianya sendiri tidak menjawab perkataan Kibum. Waktu hampir menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Siwon dan Kibum sudah menyelesaikan semua tugas sekolah mereka. Siwon menatap Chanyeol yang tengah tengkurap dengan tangan yang asik menulis atau lebih tepatnya mencoret-coret kertas.

"Jagoan daddy sedang apa hmm?" Siwon mencium pipi Chanyeol.

"Daddy jangan ganggu,Yeollie sibuk nulis" celotehnya mengundang tawa Kibum dan Siwon.

"Memangnya Yeollie sedang menulis apa?' tanya Kibum penasaran dengan yang Chanyeol buat.

"Ini" Chanyeol menyerahkan kertas yang hanya berisi coretan-coretan pada Kibum.

"Apa ini,sayang?"

"Surat buat Baekkie" jawabnya dengan senyum lebar.

"Baekkie?Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol mengangguk heboh.

"Yeollie kan bisa bertemu dengan Baekhyun,kenapa menulis surat untuk Baekhyun?" tanya Siwon yang dengan sigap memangku Chanyeol.

"Itu surat cinta buat Baekkie,Yeollie sangat suka Baekkie".

"Omo siapa yang mengajari Yeollie seperti ini?" pekik Kibum heboh.

"Sepertinya Chanyeol terlalu cepat untuk dewasa" desah Siwon.

Chanyeol yang tidak mengerti maksud surat cinta itu hanya tersenyum lebar. "Yeollie mau jadi suami Baekkie kalo sudah besar"

Tbc-

**Mian baru bisa update TT_TT**

**Chapter ini sumpah berantakan banget,waktu ngetik sama sekali nggak dapet idenya TT_TT**

**Mungkin chapter depan akan update saat ada ide *bow***

**Ternyata ada rider yang sama idenya kayak author,emang udah kepikiran buat acara piknik buat para bayi XD**

**Doain aja chapter depan cepet update ^^**

**Ff ini emang mungkin ga ada konflik,Cuma cerita seputar para bayi Exo aja ^^ pairnya belum keliatan?pelan-pelan dulu nanti juga bakal ada moment tiap couple :* **

**Chapter ini mian gak bales ripiuw,tapi semua ripiuw author baca kok ^^**

**Gomawo yang sudah ripiuw :***

Huang Lee, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, loveHEENJABUJA, CherryKuchiki2, zoldyk, lyta tan, Niel Hill, younlaycious88, nur991fah, Kirei TLT, Cho Jisun, AulChan12, ChenMinDongsaeng14.

Ada yang ketinggalan?semoga gak ada *_*

Ripiuw lagi ya :*


	6. Chapter 6

**CHIBI FAIRY**

**Author: Lovara**

**Cast: Exo,SNSD,Super junior**

**Genre: campur aduk**

**Summary: Hari ini Xiumin berulang tahun \^_^/ kira-kira apa yang sudah disiapkan para pengasuh untuk ulang tahun Xiumin?lalu bagaimana dengan para bayi yang lain,apakah mereka juga menyiapkan kado untuk Xiumin?**

**...**

**WARNING: YAOI,OFFICIAL COUPLE,NO CRACK PAIR,NO GS,NO STRAIGHT ****(Straight hanya untuk Shindong dan Nari)**

**...**

**Author's note:**

**Agar lebih mudah,para orang tua asuh semua berumur 18 tahun dan khusus untuk magnae Kyuhyun dan Henry berumur 17 tahun. Begitu juga dengan para bayi mereka berumur sekitar 2 tahun dan magnae line Tao,Kai,Sehun berumur 1 tahun. Biar gak bingung lagi,bayangin aja untuk para bayi yang berumur 2 tahun seperti yoogeun di hello baby Shinee dan untuk bayi berumur 1 tahun seperti kyungsan di hello baby SNSD untuk postur tubuhnya saja.**

**Semoga ngga bingung lagi yaa~ ^^ kalo ada yang masih bingung silahkan bertanya ^^**

**CHAPTER 5**

Xiumin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Hari ini ia berulang tahun,tapi appa dan ummanya tidak memberinya ucapan selamat ulang tahun. Mereka bahkan berangkat terburu-buru pagi ini. Sesampainya di tempat penitipan juga tidak ada hiasan warna-warni dan balon yang selalu ia di televisi jika ada anak yang berulang tahun. Para pengasuh juga sepertinya acuh saja hari ini. Xiumin melempar crayon yang ia pegang dengan sebal. Ia melihat Kyungsoo dan Kai yang tengah menyusun balok,Xiumin mendekati dua bayi itu lalu dengan cepat ia membekukan balok-balok yang tengah Kyungsoo dan Kai susun.

"Minnie kenapa bikin baloknya jadi es?"ucap Kyungsoo dengan mata merah menahan tangis.

"Minnie hyung gak boleh nakal"ucap Kai membela Kyungsoo.

Bukannya meminta maaf,Xiumin justru mendengus kesal lalu meninggalkan Kai yang tengah menenangkan Kyungsoo. Xiumin menghampiri Sehun dan Luhan yang berada didalam rumah-rumahan kecil. Lagi-lagi ia membuat rumah-rumahan itu menjadi beku,membuat Luhan dan Sehun kedinginan didalamnya.

Belum puas dengan perbuatannya,ia menghampiri Suho dan Lay. Ia mengganggu Suho yang tengah menggambar bersama Lay. Xiumin membuang semua crayon yang Lay pegang sebelum akhirnya membekukan crayon itu. Suho segera memberikan crayon yang ia pegang pada Lay sebelum bocah berdimple itu menangis karena ulah Xiumin.

Xiumin kembali menghampiri Kris dan Tao yang tengah bermain bersama boneka mereka disudut ruangan. Dengan tega Xiumin merampas boneka panda kesayangan Tao. Tao yang terkejut karena boneka panda kesayangannya itu dirampas segera menangis dengan kencang.

"Huwee~ tuan panda Tao~ Minnie hyung jahat~ huweee~"tangisnya.

Kris segera mendeathglare Xiumin yang sudah membuat Tao menangis,tapi sepertinya Xiumin tidak takut dengan tatapan tajam Kris. Ia justru pergi meninggalkan Tao yang sedang menangis.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melongo melihat tingkah Xiumin yang hari ini sangat aneh. Bayi montok yang biasanya diam itu kini menjahili teman-temannya,ia bahkan membuat Tao menangis. Xiumin menatap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang tengah memperhatikan dirinya,lalu ia mendeketi mereka berdua dan mendorong Baekhyun sampai terjengkang kebelakang.

Brugh...

"Hiks...appo~"rintih Baekhyun yang merasakan sakit pada bokongnya.

"Minnie,kenapa mendorong Baekkie?Minnie nakal"ucap Chanyeol yang membantu Baekhyun berdiri.

Yoona yang baru saja mengantar Chen dari toilet terkejut melihat ruang bermain itu nampak kacau. Beberapa mainan yang membeku,Tao yang tengah menangis,Sehun dan Luhan yang menggigil kedingingan serta Baekhyun yang menangis.

"Omo apa yang terjadi?"tanya Yoona meminta penjelasan dari para bayi.

"Noona~ Minnie nakal dia mendorong Baekkie sampai jatuh"lapor Chanyeol.

"Benarkah itu Minnie?"tanya Yoona.

Xiumin tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yoona.

"Apa yang membuat semua kekacauan ini juga kamu Minnie?"

Xiumin masih diam.

"Baiklah karena kau tidak menjawabnya,terpaksa noona akan menghukum mu. Hari ini kau tidak dapat cemilan. Dan kau dihukum diruang tidur sampai nanti appa dan umma mu menjemputmu"ucap Yoona mutlak.

Xiumin bahkan tidak membantah ucapan Yoona,bayi manis itu berjalan pelan menuju ruang tidur yang biasa mereka pakai untuk tidur siang.

"Noona~ apa aku boleh menemani Minnie diruang tidur?"tanya Chen.

Yoona nampak berpikir sebentar,sebelum akhirnya ia menyetujui perminataan Chen. Setelah mengantar Chen dan Xiumin ke ruang tidur,Yoona kembali keruang bermain. Ia membereskan semua kekacauan yang Xiumin buat.

**...**

Sunny menghampiri para bayi –minus Chemin- yang tengan bermain setelah makan siang mereka. Ia memakai apron merah dan topi tinggi ala chef dengan warna putih.

"Annyeong semuanya~ noona ingin kalian semua membantu noona"ucap Sunny membuat para bayi memperhatikannya.

Melihat ada respon positif dari anak asuhnya,Sunny segera melanjutkan perkataannya. "Kalian tau?hari ini Xiumin berulang tahun,oleh karena itu kita akan membuat kue untuk ulang tahun Xiumin"

"Whooaaa~ Minnie ulang tahun?Baekkie belum memberi ucapan selamat ulang tahun"ujar Baekhyun yang sepertinya melupakan perbuatan Xiumin padanya.

"Baekkie bisa mengucapkannya nanti,sekarang kita semua akan membuat kue ulang tahun untuk Xiumin. Dan ini kejutan,kalian jangan berisik saat membuat kue itu nanti"kata Sunny sambil meletakkan telunjukknya dibibir.

Yoona datang membawa beberapa apron kecil yang nantinya akan dipakai oleh para bayi. Setelah semua bayi memakai apron dengan benar,mereka diajak menuju dapur. Disana sudah tersedia berbagai macam bahan untuk membuat kue ulang tahun.

"Baekkie dan Kyungie mengaduk campuran tepung ini,hati-hati mengaduknya jangan sampai tumpah,arra?"Sunny mulai membagi tugas dengan para bayi.

"Arraseo noona~"jawab keduanya antusias.

Mereka semua nampak sangat antusias dalam membuat kue ulang tahun Xiumin. Meskipun beberapa diantara mereka belum mahir menggunakan peralatan yang ada didapur. Kris dan Suho membantu memecahkan telur kemudian meletakkannya dimangkuk besar. Tao dan Chanyeol mengaduk adonan warna-warni dalam mangkuk kecil. Lay dan Luhan memasukkan adonan yang sudah diaduk Chanyeol dan Tao kedalam plastik segitiga,nantinya adonan itu akan dibuat untuk menghias kue. Sedangkan Kai dan Sehun membantu Yoona menyiapkan cup-cup kecil untuk tempat kue nanti. Sunny sibuk memotong coklat balok kemudian melelehkannya.

Para bayi nampak sangat serius dengan pekerjaan mereka. Meskipun hasil kerja mereka tidak serapi orang dewasa,namun itu justru membuat mereka semakin menggemaskan. Dapur yang tadi bersih dan rapi kini berubah jadi kotor dan berantakan. Kyungsoo tidak sengaja mengaduk adonan campuran tepungnya dengan kencang,alhasil adonan tepung itu menyiprat kemana-mana. Kris lebih sering menghancurkan telur yang ia ketukkan terlalu kencang pada meja,membuat bau amis menyebar disekitar dapur.

Jika membuat kue membutuhkan waktu setidaknya 1 jam,maka waktu yang mereka butuhkan sekarang hampir mencapai 2 jam. Para bayi yang belepotan adonan kue sudah dibersihkan oleh Yoona dan Sunny. Mereka semua menatap hasil kue yang mereka buat dengan puas. Kue berwarna putih bersih dengan hiasan coklat serta ornamen salju nampak sangat cantik.

"Nah sekarang kita akan menghias ruang tengah dengan balon"ucap Yoona yang sudah membawa 1 plastik penuh berisi balon warna-warni.

Membuat kue sudah,menghias ruangan sudah,kini mereka tinggal menunggu para orang tua datang. Ini semua merupakan ide Sungmin yang ingin memberi kejutan untuk Xiumin dan untung saja orang tua lain serta para pengasuh bersedia membantunya. Tak perlu menunggu lama,para orang tua datang dengan membawa kado masing-masing.

"Xiumin sepertinya kesal karena tidak ada yang ingat hari ulang tahunnya,ia membuat kekacauan seharian ini"ujar Yoona pada Sungmin.

"Ah~ mianhe anak itu pasti sangat kesal sampai-sampai membuat kekacauan"sahut Sungmin lirih.

"Nah semuanya siap-siap,Xiumin akan kemari sebentar lagi"ucap Sunny yang baru saja memanggil Xiumin dan Chen.

Mereka semua sudah bersiap dengan topi ulang tahun masing-masing. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berdiri paling depan dengan kue ulang tahun ditangan mereka dan lilin angka 3 yang menyala.

"_**Saengil Chukha Hamnida Saengil Chukha Hamnida Saranghaneun uri Xiumin Saengil Chukha Hamnida"**_

Tepat saat Xiumin dan Chen masuk kedalam ruang bermain,mereka semua kompak menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun untuk Xiumin. Xiumin tentu saja terkejut melihat semuanya berkumpul diruang bermain dengan kue ulang tahun dan ruangan yang sudah dihias sedemikian rupa. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menghampiri Xiumin yang masih terkejut. Keduanya mencium pipi gembil Xiumin.

"Selamat ulang tahun Xiuminnie"

"Sekarang kau boleh meniup lilinnya sayang"ucap Sungmin lembut.

Xiumin yang masih terkejut cepat-cepat meniup lilin yang menyala diatas kue. Sungmin lalu menggendong Xiumin dan memakaikannya topi sama seperti yang lain. Xiumin menatap bingung para orang tua serta pengasuh yang berkumpul saat ini.

"Kau tidak senang dengan kejutan ini sayang?"tanya Sungmin.

"Kejutan?"

"Nde~ appa dan umma yang merencakannya untuk ulang tahun mu yang pertama disini"jelas Sungmin.

"Ulang tahun Minnie?"

"Tentu saja sayang,untuk ulang tahun mu"Kyuhyun mencium pipi Xiumin dengan gemas.

"Appa dan umma gak lupa sama ulang tahun Minnie?"

"Apa kau berpikir kami melupakan ulang tahun mu sayang?"

Xiumin mengangguk dalam gendongan Sungmin.

"Ini semua kejutan Xiuminnie,kami tidak pernah melupakan hari ulang tahun mu"ujar Sungmin.

"Minnie selamat ulang tahun"Baekhyun membawa sebuah kado yang sudah orangtua nya siapkan.

Sungmin menurunkan Xiumin dari gendongannya.

"Gomawo Baekkie,mianhe Minnie sudah nakal sama Baekkie".

Baekhyun mencium pipi Xiumin lalu menyerahkan kadonya.

Satu-persatu para bayi menyerahkan kado untuk Xiumin yang berulang tahun.

**...**

Sementara para orang tua membereskan tempat bekas pesta ulang tahun Xiumin,para bayi berkumpul disudut ruangan. Mereka duduk mengelilingi Xiumin yang tak hentinya tersenyum.

"Minnie hyung ayo buka kadonya~"pinta Tao yang justru antusias ingin melihat kado milik Xiumin.

"Umma apa Minnie boleh membuka hadiahnya sekarang?"teriak Xiumin kencang.

Sungmin yang sedang membereskan meja hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Xiumin.

"Yey kita buka kado~"seru Chanbaek bersamaan.

"Buka yang ini buka yang ini~"seru Luhan antusias dengan sebuah kado yang cukup besar ditangannya.

Srek...Srek...

Tangan mungil Xiumin menyobek pembungkus kadonya. Sepertinya ia juga tidak sabar ingin mengetahui kado apa saja yang ia terima. Xiumin mengangkat sebuah boneka beruang warna biru yang cukup besar.

"Wahh~ beruang"seru Xiumin senang.

"Buka lagi buka lagi~"seru Lay memberikan sebuah bungkusan yang tidak terlalu besar.

Dengan cepat Xiumin membuka pembungkusnya. Sebuah buku cerita dengan gambar putri duyung.

"Ada putri duyung,Minnie bisa minta umma untuk membacakannya sebelum tidur"ucap Kyungsoo.

"Minnie hyung~ apa Tao boleh membuka kado ini?"tanya Tao dengan kado motif panda yang ia sukai.

Xiumin mengangguk setuju. Berbeda dengan Xiumin yang membuka pembungkusnya dengan merobek,Tao justru membukanya dengan sangat hati-hati. Cukup lama menunggu Tao membuka kado itu,namun ia justru mengacuhkan kotak yang berada didalamnya.

"Tao kenapa kotaknya gak dibuka?"tanya Sehun.

"Sehun aja yang buka Tao Cuma pengen bungkus panda ini"ucap Tao polos.

Akhirnya Sehun yang membuka kotak itu. Didalamnya ada sebuah jam weker yang lucu dengan bentuk spongebob.

Ternyata masih banyak kado yang belum dibuka. Xiumin tertarik untuk membuka sebuah kado dengan gambar pemnungkusnya kartun favoritnya Baby Huey. Isi kado itu ternyata boneka Baby Huey yang sangat lucu dan empuk. Xiumin memeluk boneka barunya itu dengan erat.

Kali ini pasangan Chanbaek yang ingin membuka kado. Chanyeol mengambil bungkusan kecil yang terasa empuk. Baekhyun membukanya dengan antusias dan ternyata isi nya sebuah syal warna merah.

Tak terasa hampir semua kado sudah mereka buka,dan hari sudah hampir menjelang malam. Para orang tua juga sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka. Akhirnya satu-persatu mereka pulang. Xiumin nampak tersenyum senang diantara orang tuanya. Ternyata orang tuanya tidak melupakan hari ulang tahunnya.

"Appa~"

"Umma~"

"Ada apa Minnie?Kau lelah?mau appa gendong?"

Xiumin memberi isyarat agar kedua orang tuanya menunduk.

Cup...Cup...

Xiumin mencium pipi Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. "Gomawo appa umma,Minnie suka kejutannya"

"Cheonma sayang" kali ini Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang mencium pipi Xiumin.

Tbc-

**Chapter ini khusus buat ultah Xiumin :* #HappyXiuminDay #Xiumin25thDay**

**Mianhe kalo chapter masih buruk TT_TT udah gitu telat update TT_TT**

**Gak tau mesti ngomong apa lagi,semoga masih ada ripiu buat FF ini.**

**Ada yang mau bantuin buat nerusin FF ini?karna kadang-kadang idenya sering ngilang buat nulis FF chibi,bisa inbox ke Fb kalo mau *Bow***

**Big thanks to:**

**SyJessi22 younlaycious88 hibiki kurenai Ying Mei Kim AulChan12 URuRuBaek Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw Cho Jisun ChenMinDongsaeng14 Cho Rai Sa nur991fah Pembantunya Tao narahunhan Polarise437 DragonPanda21**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHIBI FAIRY**

Author: Lovara

Cast: Exo,SNSD,Super junior

Genre: campur aduk

Summary: Yey ! hari ini para baby dan orang tuanya akan berpiknik bersama \^_^/. Tempat dan transportasi sudah disediakan oleh pihak penitipan,para orang tua hanya cukup menyiapkan bekal untuk mereka disana. Karena bukan musim libur sekolah,mereka hanya berada satu hari ditempat piknik. Seseru apa piknik mereka kali ini?

**...**

**WARNING: YAOI,OFFICIAL COUPLE,NO CRACK PAIR,NO GS,NO STRAIGHT ****(Straight hanya untuk Shindong dan Nari)**

**...**

**Author's note:**

**Agar lebih mudah,para orang tua asuh semua berumur 18 tahun dan khusus untuk magnae Kyuhyun dan Henry berumur 17 tahun. Begitu juga dengan para bayi mereka berumur sekitar 2 tahun dan magnae line Tao,Kai,Sehun berumur 1 tahun. Biar gak bingung lagi,bayangin aja untuk para bayi yang berumur 2 tahun seperti yoogeun di hello baby Shinee dan untuk bayi berumur 1 tahun seperti kyungsan di hello baby SNSD untuk postur tubuhnya saja.**

**Semoga ngga bingung lagi yaa~ ^^ kalo ada yang masih bingung silahkan bertanya ^^**

**CHAPTER 6**

Para pengasuh Exotic nampak sangat sibuk hari ini. Rencananya hari ini akan diadakan piknik bersama para orang tua. Hal ini bertujuan agar para bayi bisa cepat akrab satu sama lain. Sunny dan Seohyun bertugas membuat bekal untuk para bayi,meskipun para orang tua sudah pasti akan menyiapkan bekal sendiri-sendiri.

Tepat pukul 9 halaman depan Exotic sudah ramai dengan orang tua dan bayi masing-masing. Sebuah bus besar nampak terparkir ditepi jalan. Para bayi sepertinya sangat antusias dengan piknik hari ini. Untuk pertama kalinya mereka akan belajar mengenal alam yang ada didunia manusia. Cuaca yang cukup dingin tidak menyurutkan mereka untuk pergi berpiknik,kebanyakan dari orang tua membawa lebih dari 1 tas besar. Selain berisi bekal,mereka juga tidak lupa membawa peralatan untuk para bayi mereka.

"Appa kapan kita berangkat?"tanya Luhan sudah lelah berdiri sedari tadi.

"Sebentar lagi sayang,kita sedang menunggu arahan dari para pengasuh"jawab Dongha sambil membenarkan letak syal Luhan.

"Appa dingin~"rengek Kyungsoo yang tampak lucu dengan syal coklat disekeliling lehernya.

Yesung menggendong Kyungsoo,sebelum anak itu merengek lalu menciptakan gempa akibat ulahnya.

"Sudah hangat?"tanya Yesung yang menyusupkan tubuh kecil Kyungsoo didalam jaketnya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil sambil memeluk leher appanya.

Setelah mendapat penjelasan dari para pengasuh,akhirnya mereka berangkat. Perjalanan menuju tempat piknik membutuhkan waktu sekitar 1 jam. Para bayi yang duduk dipangkuan orang tua msing-masing menatap jalanan yang penuh lalu lalang kendaraan dengan kagum.

"Mommy~ Tao lapar"rengek Tao yang hari ini nampak sangat lucu dengan baju motif panda kesukaannya.

Henry lalu membuka tas yang ia bawa. Ia membuka sebuah kotak makanan yang berisi biskuit bayi.

"Nah ini cemilan untuk Tao,apa kau mau juga Chen?"tanya Henry.

Chen menggelengkan kepalanya,ia justru memperhatikan Xiumin yang tengah duduk dipangkuan Sungmin.

"Daddy~ apa Chen boleh ke tempat Umin?"tanya Chen.

"Eh?kau ingin duduk dengan Xiumin?"tanya Zhoumi.

Chen menganggukkan kepalanya semangat.

Zhoumi menggendong Chen lalu berjalan menuju tempat duduk Kyumin dan Xiumin. "Ah Kyu,sepertinya Chen ingin duduk bersama Xiumin apa kau mau memangkunya?"tanya Zhoumi

Kyuhyun dengan senang hati memangku Chen yang tengah menatap Xiumin dengan intens. Hari ini Xiumin tampak lucu dengan baju putih serta celana biru dan syal merah hadiah ulang tahunnya yang lalu. Xiumin juga nampak sedang memakan buah-buahan yang sudah disiapkan oleh Sungmin.

Xiumin menoleh kearah Chen yang tengah memandanginya dengan instens. Xiumin pikir Chen menginginkan sekotak buah-buahan yang ada dipangkuannya. Ia mengigit sepotong strawberry dimulutnya lalu menyodorkan kotak buah-buahan itu pada Chen. Tapi sepertinya Chen lebih tertarik dengan strawberry yang ada dimulut Xiumin. Ia menyondongkan tubuhnya kearah Xiumin lalu mengambil strawberry yang ada dimulut Xiumin dengan mulutnya.

Chu~

"Omo !"teriak Sungmin kaget melihat Chen yang mencium Xiumin tepat dibibirnya.

"Gyaaa~ bibir Xiuminnie ku sudah ternodai"seru Kyuhyun kalap melihat kejadian itu.

Sedangkan Xiumin dan Chen hanya melihat kedua orang dewasa itu dengan pandangan polos. Sepertinya mereka tidak tahu kalau mereka telah berciuman didepan orang dewasa.

"Seharusnya aku memotretnya tadi"sesal Sungmin yang melewatkan moment Chenmin -_-

Kyuhyun sibuk mengeluarkan tisu dari tas yang ia bawa. "Minnie cepat bersihkan bibir mu dengan tisu ini,kau masih terlalu kecil untuk melakukannya nak"

"Appa jangan berisik,jangan ganggu Minnie sama Chen"ucap Xiumin dingin membuat Kyuhyun pundung.

Kita tinggalkan Kyuhyun yang tengah meratapi nasibnya. Sekarang kita lihat para bayi yang lain. Kris memandangi Tao yang tengah memakan biskuit di pangkuan Henry. Kangin yang melihat hal itu mengira Kris sudah lapar,ia segera mengeluarkan cemilan untuk Kris.

"Nah ini cemilan untuk mu Kris"

Kangin menyodorkan sebungkus biskuit pada Kris,tapi Kris menolaknya ia masih tetap memperhatikan Tao.

"Kenapa?biskuit ini sama dengan yang Tao makan,Kris"bujuk Kangin.

Kris tetap menolak biskuit yang Kangin berikan padanya.

"Lalu kau mau biskuit milik Tao?"

Kris menggeleng.

"Lalu...?"

"Mau Tao..."ucap Kris pendek.

"Haa...?astaga siapa yang mengajarkan mu berkata seperti itu Kris?"seru Kangin.

Perkataan mu memang sangat absurd Kris -_-

Tao yang menyadari Kris sedang memperhatikannya,dengan hati-hati turun dari pangkuan Henry dan menghampiri tempat duduk Kris. Untung saja tempat duduk mereka bersebelahan.

"Gege mau ini?"tanya Tao sambil mengacungkan biskuit yang ia pegang.

"Gege mau Tao"jawab Kris mutlak.

Kangin menepuk keningnya mendengar jawaban Kris.

Tao memperhatikan Kris dengan mata berair dan bibir yang mengerucut. "Ge-gege mau makan Tao?daging Tao ngga enak hiks~"

Sebelum Tao menangis lebih kencang,Kangin segera menggendongnya lalu menenangkannya. "Maksud Kris,ia ingin makan bersama Tao"

"Jinjja?"ucap Tao menghentikan tangisnya.

Kangin lalu mendudukan Tao disebelah Kris,mereka duduk bersama dalam satu kursi. Tao membagi biskuit yang mommy nya berikan bersama Kris. Tao sesekali mengayunkan kaki mungilnya senang. Kris memperhatikan biskuit Tao gigit,ia pikir mungkin biskuit itu lebih enak. Sebelum Tao sempat memasukkan potongan biskuit itu kedalam mulutnya,Kris dengan cepat mengambil biskuit itu.

Chu~

Rupanya benar,biskuit yang terkena bibir Tao rasanya lebih enak,pikir Kris. Kangin dan Henry yang tidak sengaja melihat hal itu hanya terdiam sambil membuka mulut mereka. Mereka tida menyangka akan melihat moment Kristao secara langsung.

"Hyung,sepertinya nanti kita akan berbesan"ucap Henry yang diangguki Kangin.

Tak terasa mereka sudah menempuh 1 jam perjalanan. Bus yang mereka tumpangi memasuki tempat mereka akan berpiknik hari ini. Sebuah rumah yang cukup besar sudah disiapkan untuk mereka. Halaman belakang yang luas sepertinya cocok untuk kegiatan memanggang daging. Disisi kanan terdapat sebuah hutan kecil yang dialiri oleh sungai yang sangat jernih.

Selagi menunggu para orang tua membereskan barang bawaan mereka,para bayi duduk diatas karpet diruang tamu. Mereka sibuk memperhatikan rumah yang terasa asing bagi mereka.

"Chanchan apa dihutan itu ada serigala seperti yang Sunny noona ceritakan?"tanya Baekhyun yang sempat melihat hutan kecil disamping rumah.

"Mollayo Baekkie,kalau ada serigala yang datang Chanchan akan melindungi Baekkie"jawab Chanyeol dengan senyuman lebar khasnya.

"Lulu hyung liat apa?"tanya Sehun menghampiri Luhan yang tengah memandang keluar jendela.

"Liat itu Hunnie,ada sungai. Apa kita boleh bermain disana?"Luhan menunjuk sungai kecil dengan airnya yang sangat jernih.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau ada ikan hiu disungai?"ucap Sehun.

"Jinjja?apa ikan hiu ada disungai itu?"

"Hunnie juga tidak tau,tapi mungkin saja mereka ada disana bersembunyi dibalik batu lalu memakan siapa pun yang masuk kedalam sungai"cerocos Sehun.

"Lulu takut dimakan ikan hiu~"

"Ikan hiu nya nggak bakal gigit Lulu hyung,ada Sehunnie yang akan mengusir ikan hiu nakal itu"

Berbeda dengan bayi lain yang sangat penasaran dengan suasana baru ini,Kyungsoo justru tengah asik melahap buah-buahan yang dibawa oleh Ryeowook. Dengan lahap bayi bermata besar itu memakan potongan semangka dan pisang yang diletakkan dalam sebuah kotak makan. Kai memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang tengah mengunyah makanannya dengan cepat,pipinya bahkan terlihat menggembung lucu.

"Hihi...Kyung-ie mirip ikan gendut"ucap Kai teringat salah satu tokoh kartun yang sering ia lihat di Tv.

Kyungsoo menghentikan kunyahannya lalu menatap Kai dengan pandangan bingung. "Ikan gendut?"

"Ikan gendut yang ada dikartun spongebob,mirip Kyung-ie"ujar Kai lalu tertawa.

"Kyung-ie bukan ikan gendut" Rupanya Kyungsoo jengkel karena dipanggil ikan gendut oleh Kai. Kini ia tengah mempoutkan bibir merahnya.

"Biarpun Kyung-ie mirip ikan gendut,tapi Kai suka sama Kyung-ie"

"Ta-tapi Kai bilang Kyung-ie mirip ikan gendut"protes Kyungsoo.

"Kalau gitu Kyung-ie gak boleh liatin wajah ikan gendut Kyung-ie ke orang lain,ikan gendutnya Cuma punya Kai,arraseo?"

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya. "Arraseo"

"Apa disana ada beruang?"Lay menunjuk hutan didepannya.

Bocah manis dengan dimple dipipinya itu tengah berdiri diatas sofa sambil memperhatikan hutan kecil yang berada disamping rumah.

"Apa beruang nya akan memakan anak kecil seperti kita?"tanya nya lagi.

Suho yang duduk disebelah Lay,akhirnya ikut berdiri diatas sofa dan mengikuti arah pandangan Lay.

"Kata umma beruang tinggal dihutan seperti itu"ujar Suho membuat Lay memperhatikannya.

"Jinjja?apa beruang itu jahat?"tanya Lay

"Sepertinya beruang hanya akan memakan anak-anak yang nakal"

"Benarkah itu?apa aku termasuk anak yang nakal?bagaimana kalau beruang itu datang?"ucap Lay panik.

Suho menepuk pundak Lay pelan. "Gwenchana,beruang itu nggak akan memakan anak manis seperti mu"

**...**

Hari mulai siang,mereka semua berencana untuk menyiapkan makan siang diluar rumah. Kebetulan dihalaman belakang rumah terdapat sebuah meja panjang lengkap dengan kursinya. Para orang tua sibuk menyiapkan makan siang mereka,kebanyakan dari mereka membawa makanan bayi,sayuran dan buah-buahan.

"Kyu,bisa kau ambilkan kotak makan berwarna biru dalam tas?"pinta Sungmin.

Kyuhyun yang sedang menemani Xiumin dan Chen bermain segera mengambil kotak makanan yang Sungmin maksud. Ia bermaksud membantu Sungmin dengan menata kotak makanan diatas meja,begitu melihat isi kotak yang ia bawa Kyuhyun segera memasukkan kembali kotak itu kedalam tas.

"Kyu mana kotaknya?"tanya Sungmin.

"Eh-oh i-itu aku tidak menemukannya"jawab Kyuhyun cepat.

"Benarkah?tapi sepertinya tadi sudah kumasukan kedalam tas"ujar Sungmin heran.

"Umma ini~" Xiumin datang dengan kotak yang Kyuhyun sembunyikan tadi.

"Aigo~ anak umma pintar,dimana kau menemukan ini sayang?"tanya Sungmin.

"Appa yang menyembunyikan didalam tas"jawab Xiumin polos.

Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun yang pura-pura tidak melihatnya.

"Tuan Cho~"ucap Sungmin lembut namun penuh aura hitam.

"Nd-nde chagi..." jujur saja jika Sungmin sudah mengeluarkan aura hitamnya sepeti itu,Kyuhyun akan merasa ketakutan.

"Makan siang mu ada dikotak ini tuan Cho~ dan kau harus menghabiskannya tanpa SISA"ujar Sungmin menekankan kata 'sisa'

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya kasar,ia tidak berani membayangkan dirinya memakan isi kotak makanan yang kini sudah berada ditangannya. Penasaran dengan isi kotak makanan itu?kotak makanan itu berisi sayuran brokoli yang sudah dikukus. Rencananya sayuran itu untuk Xiumin,namun karena Kyuhyun sengaja menyembunyikannya terpaksa Kyuhyun menghabiskan makanan yang paling ia benci itu.

"Appa fighting !"ucap Xiumin lalu pergi bergabung dengan Chen.

"Dasar bocah gembul"gerutu Kyuhyun pasrah.

Tak jauh dari mereka,nampak Luhan dan Donghae sedang bermain sepakbola. Pasangan ayah anak itu sama-sama lihai memainkan bola dikakinya. Donghae lebih sering mengalah pada Luhan agar bocah manis itu sering mendapatkan bola. Lay mengamati Luhan dan appanya bermain bola bersama dengan Suho yang sejak tadi terus mengikutinya.

"Appa keren kalau main bola"ucap Lay pelan.

Suho menatap kesal Donghae yang tengah bermain bola bersama Luhan. Tidak mau kalah dengan Donghae,Suho segera bangkit dari duduknya.

"Aku pasti lebih keren dari Hae appa"ucapnya lalu berlari menuju Donghae.

"Hae appa~"teriak Suho

Bugh...

"Arghhhh"jerit Donghae kesakitan.

Suho memperhatikan Donghae yang tengah berguling diatas rumput sambil memegangi bagian bawahnya. Rupanya saat Suho berlari menghampiri Donghae,Suho secara tidak sengaja menabrak tepat dibagian bawah Donghae.

"Argh... masa depan ku~"rintih Donghae.

"Kau kenapa?"tanya Eunhyuk bingung melihat Donghae tengah berguling sambil memegangi selangkangannya.

"Hy-hyukie~"

"Kajja anak-anak kita makan siang,setelah itu kalian boleh bermain lagi"ucap Eunhyuk tanpa memperdulikan Donghae.

Makan siang hari ini sangat ramai. Para bayi tidak bisa duduk diam karena ini pertama kalinya mereka makan diruangan terbuka. Hanya beberapa bayi saja yang duduk diam dalam pangkuan appa atau umma mereka.

"Yah Sehunnie jangan berlarian seperti itu"teriak Heechul yang bermaksud menyuapkan makanan untuk Sehun.

"Hunnie nggak mau makan sayur umma"teriak Sehun sambil berlari mengelilingi meja.

"Aish~ bocah itu,Kai bantu umma"ucap Heechul menyerah.

Kai yang mengerti arti dari perkataan Heechul segera menggunakan kekuatan teleportnya untuk membawa Sehun duduk diam disamping ummanya.

"Nah~ sekarang buka mulutnya"ucap Heechul setelah Kai berhasil membawa Sehun kesampingnya.

"Kai pabbo~"rutuk Sehun kesal karena Kai membantu ummanya.

"Hey tidak boleh berkata seperti itu,lihat Luhan memakan sayuran dipiringnya dengan lahap"ujar Hangeng coba membujuk Sehun.

Sehun memperhatikan Luhan yang tengah memakan sayuran dipiringnya. Ia terlihat lahap memakan sayuran yang menurut Sehun rasanya sangat aneh.

"Luhannie apa kau menyukai sayurannya?"tanya Hangeng pada Luhan.

"Lulu sangat suka sayuran"jawab Luhan semangat.

Melihat Luhan nya –menurut Sehun- menyukai sayuran maka Sehun juga tidak mau kalah. "Umma Sehunnie mau makan sayuran"

Makan siang mereka akhirnya selesai. Para bayi diperbolehkan bermain sendiri dihalaman belakang. Leeteuk dan Ryeowook meyakinkan pada Lay dan Baekhyun serta Luhan bahwa hutan dan sungai yang mereka lihat itu aman dari binatang-bintang khayalan mereka.

Tao menarik tangan Kris menuju sungai kecil,ia ingin melihat ikan-ikan kecil yang berenang disungai. "Gege~ ayo cepat nanti ikannya pergi"

Dibelakang mereka ada Sehun dan Luhan yang mengikuti. Meskipun udara sedikit dingin,tapi sepertinya tidak menghalangi minat ke 4 bocah itu untuk bermain disungai. Sesampainya disana,Tao segera memperhatikan ikan-ikan kecil yang berenang kesana kemari. Sehun dan Luhan mencelupkan kaki mungil mereka kedalam air sungai yang tidak terlalu dingin,tentu saja mereka berdua sudah melepas sepatu masing-masing.

Air yang mengalir dengan tenang itu tiba-tiba sedikit beriak kemudian membentuk sebuah gumpalan kecil air dan melayang. Tao terkagum melihat air itu bisa melayang,terlebih didalam air itu ada ikan kecil. Kris melihat Suho yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka sedang menggerak-gerakkan tangannya,rupanya itu karena kekuatan Suho. Lay bertepuk tangan heboh melihat kemampuan Suho yang terlihat sangat keren menurutnya.

Chen dan Xiumin sibuk bermain lempar bola dengan Donghae yang mengawasi mereka. Rupanya ia masih trauma dengan kejadian Suho tadi. Sesekali Donghae berlari untuk mengambilkan bola yang Chen atau Xiumin tendang terlalu jauh. Merasa bosan dengan bola Chen melihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang tengah duduk dibawah pohon yang cukup besar. Ia mengajak Xiumin menghampiri mereka.

"Kalian sedang apa?"tanya Chen pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang mendongakkan kepalanya keatas pohon.

"Lihat ada kumbang besar"tunjuk Baekhyun pada batang pohon yang tidak terlalu tinggi.

Chen dan Xiumin melihat kearah pandangan Baekhyun,mereka melihat sebuah kumbang tanduk yang cukup besar.

"Chanchan,Baekkie mau kumbang itu"rengek Chanyeol yang memang lebih tinggi dari mereka ber4.

Chanyeol segera mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melompat. Dengan sekali lompatan bocah dengan senyuman lebar itu berhasil mengambil kumbang yang Baekhyun maksud. Baekhyun dengan senang menerima kumbang yang Chanyeol ambilkan untuknya. Ia mengamati kumbang berwarna hitam mengkilap itu dengan sangat penasaran.

"Baekkie ayo kita kejutkan mereka~"ucap Chen yang melihat Tao sedang bermain air dengan Suho,Lay dan Kris.

Perlahan Chen dan Baekhyun mendekati Tao,bocah panda itu rupanya tidak menyadari kehadiran ChenBaek.

"Tao~ lihat apa yang kami bawa"seru Chen sambil memperlihatkan kumbang itu pada Tao.

Tao yang mengira itu seekor kecoa besar langsung berlari menghindari Chen.

"Huwaaa~ Chen hyung buang ! Tao takut !"teriak Tao ketakutan namun Chen justru mengejar Tao.

"Huweee~ Mommy~"teriak Tao yang kini hampir menangis.

Kris yang melihat Tao tengah ketakutan segera menarik tangan Tao dan membawanya keatas pohon didekat mereka.

"Hiks~ Chen hyung jahat~"isak Tao yang sudah diselamatkan Kris.

Chen mencari keberadaan Tao yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang. "Eh kemana Tao?"

"Chen jangan ganggu Tao"marah Lay sambil berkacakpinggang.

"Tao jangan nangis lagi"bujuk Kris.

"A-apa kecoanya sudah pergi ge?"tanya Tao yang kini sudah berada dibawah lagi.

Kris mengangguk pelan.

"Hiks~ Chen hyung nakal,nanti Tao adukan pada mommy"

Tbc-

**Sebagai ganti chapter kemarin yang pendek,author update kilat ^^ semoga suka chapter ini yang sesuai permintaan rider ^^**

**Kemarin ada rider yang nanya ultah Xiumin kapan?ultah Xiumin itu 26 maret ya,pas kemarin author update ff nya ^^ Fb author ada diprofil kok,liat aja kalo ngga ketemu coba cari Lii-a Liiciious.**

**Hohoho udah pada liat Exo First Box?nggak nyangka ternyata ada juga pas bagian member Exo bikin kue sama kayak chapter kemaren,biarpun nggak semua member yang bikin sih :v yang belum liat buruan donlod udah ada di youtube sebelum linknya diblokir :3 buat yang nyari link engsubnya ada di favorit tuiter author,liat aja diprofil FFn^^ **

**Doa'in aja tiap ada member Exo yang ultah author dapet ide buat bikin chapter spesial ultah mereka ^^**

**Big thanks to:**

**zoldyk Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw younlaycious88 Huang Lee DragonPanda21 Jang Taeyoung AulChan12 ChenMinDongsaeng14 Cho Jisun nur991fah**

**ripiu lagi yahh :***


End file.
